My Love For You Will Never Change
by mysticamethyst87
Summary: Life don't always turn out how people expect. Daydreams are not always equal to reality and sometimes, what someone has been searching for can be right under their nose. AU. Rei/Usagi,eventual Rei/Minako, FINALLY COMPLETE.
1. Sadness in the Midst of Paradise

Summary-After Mamoru turned to the dark side six months ago, Rei and Usagi got together. Rei's best friend Minako was incredibly jealous, but doesn't realise why. Trying to find true love, she encounters problems, and faces her inner demons. With Usagi jealous of the bond between the two best friends, will Rei be able to help Minako?

Pairings-Shoujo-ai, Rei/Usagi, Rei/Minako. (Better than it sounds)

Disclaimer-I don't own Sailor Moon. I am merely borrowing these characters, and I acknowledge that. Now don't sue me. Geez, there's a reason its on you know!!

**WARNING-This contains Shoujo ai...as in f/f, girl/girl relationships. If the idea makes anyone uncomfortable then they shouldn't read. There's some Mamoru baka bashing up ahead as well. So, if you are homophobic or a Mamoru fan, you see that little back button on your browser? Press it!**

**SADNESS IN THE MIDST OF PARADISE**

_She was 18; she was the famous Minako Aino, Sailor Venus, more fondly known as Sailor V, or V babe. She had a mother and father who loved her, a best friend Rei, and three other close friends, Usagi, Makoto and Ami. She had a duty to protect her princess, which gave her life a purpose. What more could she want, you ask? Minako only wanted one more thing. Aino Minako wanted love._

Minako especially felt this in the presence of her friends. This was probably because all of them were so happy, especially her best friend Rei and their princess Serenity, or Usagi as she was called in this life.

Maybe looking at them together hurt because of the bond of love she felt flowing between them. It was so strong, almost as if it was an actual object, especially from the side of the fiery raven haired girl. Who more than she, the Goddess of Love and Beauty, knew the depth of Rei's feelings for their odango haired leader? After Mamoru's heinous betrayal of them all over six months ago, the senshi of fire had finally gotten her chance with their hime. No one deserved it more than she.

Yet, feelings of jealousy often coursed through her veins upon seeing them together. She had no one to love. Perhaps this was the reason she felt pain deep inside me, which intensified upon their entering the room. However, she did not get the same feelings upon seeing Haruka and Michiru together, and they appeared to have an even closer, more destined bond. It could possibly have been that Rei and Usagi were inners, just like her. It seemed unfair that they had found someone and she hadn't. Yes, that was the sole reason why she was jealous. Yet, why did her heart tell her that there was something more to it?

Shaking off the thought abruptly, she tossed her golden haired locks backward, and put a small smile on her face, a facade to fool the entire world. No one could know her secrets; no one could feel her pain, no one could read her heart… perhaps because even she did not truly understand it.

Turning back to her textbook and notes, she sighed, realising that she had read the same piece of information seven times without it penetrating her brain. Bah MATHS, whoever the baka was who invented numbers should be shot! This was not good! Their sensei would _murder_ her if her marks for this assignment were not above the pass rate. Anyhow, fail? NEVER, she was still perfection after all, she was still Aino Minako.

Ami noticed the other girl's lack of progress in revising. The blue haired senshi had been watching Minako covertly for the last fifteen minutes, noting the long haired blonde's unusually subdued expression. Though most assumed that Ami was simply the bookish type, who could not decipher emotions, she was in reality, quite perceptive. After all, as Sailor Mercury, she found it was useful to be able to read her enemies emotions in order to be able to determine what move they would make next.

Recently, Minako had been quiet a lot, she had noticed, withdrawn from everyone, more and more so as time passed. Ami got up from where she was sitting, having finished helping Mako with her work, gaining an inquisitive look from the other girl. When she pointed at Minako, Makoto simply nodded. That was one good thing, the senshi of lightning understood without Ami actually having to spell it out. For someone who had been explaining things to others all her life, it made a nice change. It was one of the things that Ami loved… stopping her own thoughts forcefully, Ami felt herself blushing slightly.

Going over to where the blonde girl sat immersed in her own thoughts, Ami gently tried to gain the other girl's attention. Eventually, she settled for just sitting down next to her and tapping lightly on her shoulder. Minako looked up and already, her disarming smile was affixed on her face, the smile that said 'I'm fine', that could fool anyone apart from Minako's fellow inner senshi.

They had all been fighting together for years, starting just after the beginning of adolescence, at the age of fourteen. They had seen each others highs and lows and knew each other's weaknesses and strengths. They had protected each other. In doing so, they had all learned how to read the others' emotions, no matter how any of them tried to hide how they were feeling. Now, looking at Minako's eyes which were clouded and dim, Ami knew that something was very wrong. The bookish girl could also tell that this was not the time, nor the place to discuss such things. It was not her place to do so. She just looked down at Minako's book and then at the untidy mess of handwriting on Minako's writing pad. Seeing the error that the blonde had made, Ami picked it up and began to explain the problem, that in fact, although the basic principle Minako was using was right, the modulo was calculated by…

Minako just smiled and nodded as Ami carried on with what she was saying. She had actually realised her mistake before Ami had pointed it out, however, it was nice to have the girl's voice distracting her from the depressing thoughts flowing through her head. In addition, she had to appear interested in something so that a certain pair of lavender eyes, which for the last ten minutes had been eyeing her with great concern, would avert their gaze from her again.

Having finished her explanation, Ami handed Minako back her pad. Getting up, she stretched slightly. She looked around the room. Usagi had fallen asleep on top of her books where she was lying next to Rei, who with one hand was absentmindedly caressing her hair. Usually, the raven haired girl would have had a conniption fit at the fact that they all had to study and Usagi had fallen asleep. Today however, she appeared to be preoccupied. Her gaze was affixed to Minako, and Ami saw the look of concern lingering in her eyes. Of course, Rei was more worried about the pony-tailed blonde than even she was; the pair had grown very close over the past two years, almost as close as she and Makoto were. Speaking of Makoto, at that precise moment, the green eyed girl let out a pathetic whimper, proclaiming how utterly stuck she was with the terrible physics assignment she had been set.

Ami sat down next to Makoto. As Ami reached for the book, the senshi of wood and lightning gathered her courage and moved closer to the smaller girl, 'til their knees were touching. Ami looked at her, surprised, but Mako studiously kept her head down until the other girl assumed what had happened had been an accident. Not moving away however, she instead just shifted slightly to make herself more comfortable. Content, she began to look over Makoto's work to see what the problem was. Both were unaware of the small smirk on the face of someone who had watched what had happened.

A small, real smile graced Minako's face as she saw Ami at Makoto's side, and the way in which the taller brunette looked down at her fondly, though surreptitiously. As the Goddess of Love, she could almost _see_ the bond between the two, a seemingly thin; though secure thread of pink, the colour of true, though unacknowledged love. Soon, if her expectations were correct, each would see how the other felt and the bond would thicken and become stronger and deeper, a blood red colour, such as Haruka and Michiru's, or Rei and Usa's. A small twinge of pain stabbed at her features and her heart ached slightly

The pair of amethyst eyes she had felt on her earlier still had not left her, but unfortunately she could no longer ignore them. Looking up; her eyes locked with Rei's, not even bothering to try and pull up a façade around herself, her best friend would see right through it. The raven haired girl's forehead furrowed for a moment before she averted her gaze.

Throughout the study meeting Rei had watched Minako, even while concentrating on her own studies. To begin with, Minako had appeared lost in a daydream. In the past this would never have been strange. Usagi and Minako were notorious for slacking off from work back whilst they were all in school. Take, for example, the time they had skipped a study session to spy on Haruka, trying to ascertain whether the perfect 'guy' was with Michiru. Of course, later, they had learned that Haruka was actually a girl. Rei grinned as she remembered the look of shock on Minako's face when they found out the truth. Now, however, the two blondes of their group could buckle down to work if they really needed to.

OK, Usagi still fell asleep over whatever she was studying…

Rei looked at her girlfriend, who was making a soft burbling noise as she began to drool on her history book, before poking the peacefully sleeping girl into wakefulness. Of course, she began to complain almost as soon as she realised where she was.

"Why didn't you let me sleep Rei?"

"You were beginning to drool on your books Usagi _and_ you were snoring really loud."

"Yeah well you don't usually complain!"

"I'm trying to work Usagi! I generally have to get earplugs just to sleep if you stay over."

"Waah…Rei-chan, you're so mean to me…"

The other three people present just sweat dropped. It seemed some things never changed.

The rest of the study session passed fairly quickly, and soon it was time to go home. However, Rei was determined that Minako would not escape so quickly. The minute their eyes locked, Rei had looked into her azure blue orbs and realized what the blonde was feeling. How _alone_ she felt. It wasn't as if she hadn't noticed Minako's depression before now, but today she realized with an almost painful clarity just how bad Minako really felt.

She placed a gentle hand on Minako's arm, requesting her to stay behind. Minako looked at her fearfully. The blonde of course knew exactly what it was that Rei wanted to talk to her about. They had had similar talks before, though something had always interrupted them in the middle of their discussions. She agreed to stay though and Rei let out a breath that she had not even realized she was holding. None of the others looked concerned; after all, it wasn't uncommon for Minako to stay a bit longer after the meetings. A few months ago, it was a regular occurrence, Rei and Minako used to hang out together a lot. _Used to…_Rei felt a jolt of guilt as realization hit with regards to how small the amount of time was that she had been spending with her best friend recently.

Rei gave her a girlfriend a quick kiss before telling her she's see her tomorrow. The odangoed blonde had looked at her oddly, almost as if debating whether or not she should say something, before turning and walking over to where Ami and Makoto were standing. For a split second, the raven haired girl wondered about what her girlfriend was thinking. She couldn't know that Usagi had been debating staying the night, since Shingo was having some of his annoying friends over. It wasn't as if she couldn't now, it was just that she got the feeling that Rei wanted to talk to Minako alone. Oh well, she would have to put up with annoying teenage boys for a night.

As Ami, Makoto and she herself began the walk home; Usagi found herself thinking about Minako and Rei. Her girlfriend and the senshi of light and love were very close, a friendship having formed of a depth that Usagi envied. Rei and she had had an even deeper friendship. After getting together, however, it wasn't the same. After all, you couldn't exactly run to your best friend with all your relationship problems if aforementioned best friend _was_ the one you had the relationship with. Sometimes, it felt strange to not be able to turn to Rei and complain about some small thing that Mamoru had done or said. Of course, Mamoru wasn't around to complain about and even if he had been, after what he did…Ami turned to talk to her, and Usagi threw her previous thoughts off.

Back at the jinja meanwhile, though Rei wanted to speak to Minako straight away, there were still chores that needed doing around the shrine. The raven haired girl sent the blonde to her room, while she attended to a couple of visitors who had come up to Hikwana Jinja requesting charms. With an ominous sense of foreboding, Minako turned back towards Rei's bedroom, going to sit on a futon. She looked up at the purple walls and breathed deeply, inhaling the smell of the incense that enveloped the room. Soon, despite herself her body relaxed and she closed her eyes. Mere minutes later, she felt a fiery presence close to her. Even though Rei was the one who was most adept at this art, years of being a senshi had taught all the senshi to be able to sense when their closest allies, their friends are near; and she had no better ally or friend than Rei.

The raven haired girl spoke, her voice soft, asking what was wrong. Inwardly, Minako's mind groaned. Of course, Rei would not just _forget_ or let it go. After all, Minako hadn't let Rei off when she had been depressed over her seemingly futile love for the 'odango atama', whom she loved to tease, had she? At that point, her powers of perception were not great enough to fully pick up on the full depth of Rei's feeling for Usagi. So, when Rei finally told her how deeply she loved their leader, Minako felt shocked, saddened that the other girl could never have what she desired. Never had she been as happy as when the pair finally announced they were a couple. Hime-chan needed someone trustworthy after the deception Mamoru had put her through, and Rei...well, Rei deserved nothing but the best. Even then, however, pain had coursed through her for a few seconds.

Suddenly, she heard a loud clicking noise, and came back to the present to see an irritated Rei snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"G-Gomen nasai Rei chan" Minako stuttered. "I zoned off for a second."

"I noticed." Rei replied wryly, adding with a small smirk "Ditzy blonde."

Then she asked her again what the matter was. Affixing her smile to her face once more, Minako said in the happiest tone she could muster, that nothing was wrong. Mars's whole face suddenly drooped, eyebrows furrowing and her face saddening. Minako was lying to her; her best friend was keeping secrets and refusing to let Rei in. She wanted to scream out her frustration. Still, counting to ten she calmed herself, a useful trick she had learned in order to be able to survive a relationship with Usagi.

"Minako chan, I wish you would not lie to me."

The blonde was about to splutter out a denial but she saw Rei's face darken and realised that there was no point. She thought her act fooled everyone else, except perhaps Artemis and her parents, but the miko could see right through it.

Instead, as Rei kept her piercing gaze upon Minako, she felt herself opening up. If she did not put on the whole act, she could not put on a partial one, and slowly the blonde let sadness overwhelm her, as she started to sob. As soon as her tears fall, She felt soft arms, Rei's arms envelop her, and warmth suffused through her body. She sobbed, telling Rei all about the jerks who had recently asked her out, how they only appeared interested in one thing and bemoaning that she could not find her own true love anywhere. How ironic. _She,_ the goddess of love, was the only one without a love.

Although shocked at the torrent of tears coming from the other girl, Rei was happy she was finally releasing her true emotions. The senshi of fire let out a small breath as she felt that she now understood the source of Minako's pain. The raven haired girl did not let go of Minako however, instead hugging her tighter, reassuring her that one day she too would find true love and happiness, such as she and Usagi had. Minako winced slightly at the contentment in her tone, but Rei misunderstood, thinking that sadness at being alone, not jealousy of Rei's own happiness was the reason. The raven haired girl kept murmuring soothing words, nonsense words of comfort and reassurance.

Tension ebbed away from Minako's body and her mood lightened

"After all what can't be cured must be thrown off right?" She asked Rei.

In response, she got an

"Its 'What can't be cured must be ENDURED' baka."

In a loving tone of voice. She shrugged, no matter how hard she tried; she never got those sayings. Rei ruffled her hair, and Minako wrinkled her nose, before giving her a genuine smile.

Rei smiled back, and as Minako walked away from the shrine, the blonde realised that as long as her life was filled with even one person like Rei, perhaps it wasn't so bad after all.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

So there you have it, the first chapter of my first ever fan fiction rewritten to third person POV. Ja ne minna.


	2. The Friendship between Heart and Soul

Pairings-Shoujo-ai, Rei/Usagi, Rei/Minako. (Better than it sounds)

Summary-After Mamoru turned to the dark side six months ago, Rei and Usagi got together. Rei's best friend Minako is incredibly jealous, but doesn't realize why. Trying to find true love, she encounters problems, and faces her inner demons. With Usagi jealous of the bond between the two best friends, will Rei be able to help Minako?

Disclaimer-I DO NOT own Sailor Moon. Why are you on a _fan_ fiction website for Sailor Moon if you believe that I invented these characters? I DO own Kazemina.

**WARNING-This contains Shoujo ai...as in f/f, girl/girl relationships. If the idea makes anyone uncomfortable then they shouldn't read. There is some Mamoru baka bashing up ahead as well. More so in this chapter than the last one. So, if you are homophobic or a Mamoru fan, can you see that little back button on your browser? Press it!**

Warrior of Justice, Drawn to the Light

A pair of amethyst eyes followed Minako as she started down the road to her house. Blonde gold hair was swept from her face by the wind, the force of which made the senshi of love turn her face towards the beholder slightly. As Rei kept looking, she was once again astounded by Minako's natural beauty. For a brief moment she allowed it to hold all her attention. Yet, the slight droop to her shoulders and lack of shine to her hair was clearly visible, even given the distance. In it, the raven haired girl could see depression. She could see defeat.

Her heart constricted slightly in her chest at the thought. Poor Minako, who could blame her? Everyone around her was so happy, leading lives full of love and joy. Haruka and Michiru, Usagi and herself, and, as for Ami and Mako, even a blind man could see what would happen between them. So then, how much more acutely should Minako, who if nothing else was perceptive in matters of the heart, feel it?

Picking up her broom, she started to sweep away the leaves littering the jinja, in a failed effort to clear her mind, as unbidden, it took a trip down the path where her memories resided.

FLASHBACK

_It was about a year ago. Rei was unhappy and confused during a meeting to discuss their newest enemy…they didn't know who it was at the time. After the meeting Minako held her back, and as a senshi, she had no choice but to listen to her leader. Leader…that was how she thought of Minako, for they barely knew each other back then, at least compared to today._

_They didn't talk about the enemy, or the other senshi, or even as leader to co-leader. Instead Rei found that Minako had somehow uncovered her secret. Or at least she thought it was a secret._

_Probably with her growing powers as senshi of Love and Beauty, Minako had managed to decipher that there was a reason why Rei picked so many fight with Usagi and why the wall of irritation that surrounded her grew stronger when the princess was around. Minako asked if she loved Usagi. Rei denied it, but Minako was convinced, disbelieving her protests._

_Seeing it was no use denying it, Rei admitted the truth, beginning to cry on the blonde's shoulder as Minako gently soothed her. In both their minds, that was the day when the seeds of their best friendship were sown._

END FLASHBACK

In fact, Rei thought, it had been an exact mirror image of what had happened today. Generally, Minako did not break down like she just had. Putting the broom away, Rei headed towards the fire room.

The look in Minako's azure eyes had scared her, for within them Rei saw despair. All of it was down to the curse Minako received, proclaiming that she would never find true love. Rei had told her so many times it was a lie, but Minako was so scared it was the truth. Rei knew that she could not help but wonder. If the senshi of fire could turn back time, the being which uttered those words so long ago would be dust before it had had a chance to speak.

Her thoughts lingered on Minako's eyes as she had seen them today. They were so deep, pools of dark blue, growing darker as more tears came into them. They were the true mirrors to Minako's soul. Though seemingly all of her emotions were on the surface, but it was a deceptive notion. Just as, in reality, the dense clouds of Venus hid its surface, so did Minako's features conceal her emotions. All her features except for her eyes, they held the expression as Rei's own when she was doomed to her hopeless love for Usagi.

Or at least it was supposedly hopeless. She had Mamoru, the _jerk_. Rei's comprehension failed her upon pondering why they went out. Giving him up to Usagi did not hurt at all, although giving up her hopes of Usagi to him, well…

So, about ten months ago, Minako was encouraging Rei to tell Usagi her true feelings, pointing out her reciprocation in their fights and the obvious ease between them. Still, Rei's refusal was steadfast, there was no point. Destined love would win, and at least, if nothing else, at that time she still had Usagi's friendship.

During that time, a new threat began to emerge in Tokyo. For the last two months youma attacks had gone up. It was well planned, and Rei thought that this enemy was their most cunning foe to date.

At this point during her musings, Rei sat in front of the sacred flame, but quickly realised that tonight she was not in the correct frame of mind to do fire reading. Instead after putting on a nightdress and brushing her teeth, she retired to bed, and returned to her memories.

FLASHBACK

_Everything had started with the large amounts of youma. Even the senshi had difficulties controlling them, although in pairs it became far easier than when they were alone. Collapsing in bed from pure exhaustion was not uncommon._

_Even while they were fighting and preoccupied, everyone began to notice that Mamoru was acting strangely around them. Ami noticed it first. Generally, they got along well, because of their similar academic skills. However, he was growing cold to everyone, especially Usagi._

_None of them could solve the mystery as to why. Meanwhile, although the number of youma attacking together grew steadily less, in power they increased tenfold._

_Then they had a true blow. Mamoru broke up with Usagi, and in doing so told them that his 'dreams' had restarted. He never understood that** Mars** was meant to be the one receiving visions, attuned to psychic forces. He believed his dreams, not his heart. He was so prone to mind games._

_Usagi was distraught. She had to move out of Mamoru's, where she had been staying, and so moved into the jinja with Rei temporarily. Often, she broke down in tears in the raven haired girl's arms. It was hard at those times for Rei to suppress the feelings coursing through her. _

_They grew close, even more so than before. Usagi always wanted to be near Rei, holding her hand. Minako grew suspicious, but Rei had to disillusion her. There was nothing going on. There was no way in which the amethyst eyed girl would take advantage of Usagi in that state._

_Usagi's connection to Mamoru was bittersweet to her. On the one hand, it showed their 'destined' bond was still intact. On the other, the link was different, had changed, almost as if another being had the kinsuishu. Impossible, Rei often thought, Mamoru would never give up that gem; it was a part of who he was._

_A few days later, Endymion attacked the senshi while they fought the new youma. Minako was fighting slightly recklessly as always, with more abandon than Ami, although not as much as Rei and Mako. He appeared right behind Mina and Mako and their shock nearly cost him two sound blows to the head. As events turned out, he would have deserved them, for after grabbing Usagi, they both vanished. Rei's heart stopped for a moment, even as Minako ran to her._

'_Her love was gone' she thought, as warm arms caught her when she stumbled forward._

_Although Usagi was the strongest of them all, the senshi's worry for her knew no bounds. After a day or two, they discovered, using Ami's laptop, that she was being held in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Tokyo. Telling Luna, to alleviate her worry, they headed off, leaving the worried black guardian with Artemis to comfort her._

_Upon entering the warehouse, Rei was surprised to find she was walking on a surface reminiscent of moonstone, in pitch black surroundings. Grabbing Minako's hand for reassurance, she walked forward a few more steps. Suddenly, they all saw a light ahead and not one, but **two** Usagis, identical to behold. _

_Even as Rei gasped in astonishment, all the other senshi disappeared, and Minako's hand was no longer loosely holding hers._

_All that was left were the two Usagi's standing in front of her. They were facing away from each other, their arms and feet bound tightly around the same marble pillar. Both had identical poses, expressions, everything. One was an obvious imposter…but which?_

They began to talk simultaneously.

"_Rei, thank God you're here. I knew you'd rescue me. Always you…Mamoru's betrayed us, he's siding with that impostor…Free me so we can escape Rei…"_

"_Rei, thank God! But why are you here? It's really dangerous Rei! Did you see Mamoru? Find him and help him, I haven't seen him in here at all, what if he's hurt? Where are the others? Are they getting him out?"_

_Suddenly, Rei sensed an evil presence behind her. A purple orb hurtled towards the marble pillar, towards the Usagi's. She had a choice to make._

_Not even needing her psychic abilities, she moved towards the Usagi who had spoken second, the one whom did **not **know exactly how she felt about her, who urged her to leave, who believed the best about Mamoru._

_Within a few seconds Rei sprang in front of the second Usagi. Seconds later Minako appeared beside her, then Ami, and finally Makoto. They were all at 90 degree angles to each other, and 45 degree angles to Usagi._

_Another flash, and this time they were back at the dingy old warehouse, with its dirt grey walls, and the squeals of mice. As they looked, around, they saw Mamoru in front of the impostor, sword drawn ready to protect her. Usagi simply looked at the empty spot directly in front of her in astonishment, where he should have been. As they looked in Usagi's eyes all the senshi saw heartbreak. Sides had been chosen and Mamoru was allied with evil. Could they save him from it? From himself?_

_They all fought bravely against the enemy. Youma came in and Usagi used her sceptre to quickly knock them out. Rage and pain made her stronger, filled with a determination to save her prince. She was graceful, as always, in her movements, almost gliding from one enemy to another. _

_Finally, they approached Dark Usagi, or, as she styled herself, 'Kazemina'. She still looked similar to Usagi, though her eyes and hair had darkened to a dark, raven black, her nails like claws, long and pointed. She wore a long black dress, and blood red lipstick covered her lips. At least, it looked like lipstick. Her eyes held a maniacal gleam._

_Quickly, she shot several bolts of dark energy at them. Somehow the senshi dispelled it with their attacks. Fighting ensued, and they found that this enemy was indeed very powerful._

"_MERCURY…AQUA…RAPHSODY…"_

_The attack forced the false Usagi to fall back slightly from where she was standing, as Mamoru dove to one side to avoid the attack_

"_MARS…FLAME…SNIPER"_

"JUPITER…OAK EVOLUTION"

_Meanwhile, Rei drew out her bow and arrow, but even as she let loose her fiery attack a shield came up to protect the enemy, rendering both her and Jupiter's attacks useless. Rei gritted her teeth in frustration. _

_She had not yet noticed that Minako, while the others attacked, had crept forward, closer to their foe. _

"_VENUS…LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"_

_When she let loose her attack therefore, it was closer and stronger. It met the energy shield, and it was as if two forces were battling. The dark shield curved inwards, eventually shattering under the pressure. _

_However, instead of disappearing, it reformed into dark tendrils, swirling forward. Diving for cover under anything close at hand, the senshi were relieved when they flew past, at least 'til they noticed one hurtling towards Ami. Makoto leapt in front of her in an effort to protect the shorter girl. Its power knocked her backwards, taking Ami out as well. Soon, the dark tendril had them trapped against a wall, holding them in a vice like grip._

_Minako was feeling somewhat overpowered, even as she and Rei recouped to step in front of Usagi, protecting her. Taking a quick look at Rei, she took courage in the small smile that Rei spared her, even drawn and weary as she was._

_Quickly she dodged the next attack and once again darted forward to where Kazemina stood. Thinking quickly she released her fastest attack, 'Crescent Beam', releasing the attack straight at Kazemina's chest. Momentarily, they all thought they had been granted victory._

_Then, however, she arose from the floor where she had fallen, yelling 'Darkness Orb' and sending Minako crashing to the floor unconscious. The senshi of love moaned slightly in pain. Rei's blood boiled within her, how dare this being to threaten her friends and **her **princess!?_

_As she pulled out her fiery bow, she noticed a small crack in Kazemina's chest, left from Venus's attack! Was this monster breakable!? Moving with her instincts, she aimed her attack at that very spot_

"MARS…FLAME…SNIPER!"

_Impassively, she watched as the arrow flew from her bow, settling in Kazemina's chest. By this point, all the other senshi too were watching, as her skin glowed an awful orangey red and the evil being screamed._

"_NOW USAGI!" she yelled._

"_Hai." The princess said firmly, nodding._

"_Moon…Gorgeous…Meditation!"_

_That did it! Even as the celebratory dance in their heads started however, they heard a gasp behind them. Turning quickly, they saw Endymion rushing towards Usagi with an unsheathed sword, ready to sacrifice her for killing his 'princess'. The kinsuishu had been violated, tainted by Kazemina, and along with it Mamoru himself had been tainted. He could not tell the real Usagi to begin with, how could he hope to know, blinkered and having chosen the dark side? He was lost to them…_

_Quick as a flash, Rei put herself between him and Usagi, at the same time taking out her fiery sword and attempting, though failing, to disarm him. His arm descended 'til his sword was centimetres from the fire senshi's stomach. Her eyes closed, and her only thought was that perhaps she would see her mother and grandfather soon. Hearing a cry of pain, the raven haired girl opened her eyes to see a chain of hearts wrapped around Mamoru's neck tightly, as he crumpled to the ground, the last of his life leaving him as vengeance slipped out of reach._

_Looking up, she saw Minako, her face ashen. She had taken her first human; evil, but human, life. A former ally, beyond redemption... Minako was a true leader that day, doing what had become a necessity. Even though Rei killed Kazemina, that day, in her eyes if no one else's, Minako was the real hero._

_Both of them turned to Usagi, and she threw herself into Rei's arms. Even as she caressed her gently, Rei looked over at Minako, and, unable to find any words to properly express her thanks to her literal life saver, merely mouthed the words 'Thank you'. Minako understood completely, giving the other girl a smile of pure friendship, a promise to always be there._

END FLASHBACK

About six months later Usagi and Rei got together. It was working out quite well, although after the first, initial confession of love, Usagi had not repeated her declaration, though had Rei had done so many times. Rei was willing to give her time, after all, the last year had put her girlfriend through a lot.

That was how their relationship went. It was based on give and take, compromise and trust, as any relationship should be.

Rei wanted Minako to find that type of love too, but the senshi of fire knew it might disillusion her. It was hard work to make Usagi happy. All she wanted when they started going out was for her to be cheerful again, to look vibrant and alive.

Now, Rei was determined to help her best friend out of her depression, to make her laugh and be foolish again, to help her be Minako, the Minako who was ditzy and crazy, but caring and loving at the same time; the Minako who was her very best friend.

Laying her head back against the pillow, Rei's mind floated back to the last time she saw Minako truly happy, three months ago, just after Usagi and Rei got together and before her parents left for England. She fell asleep to the memory of her eyes that night, which were light blue, not darkened by worry or depression. Her eyes, so like Usagi's…Rei loved Usagi's eyes...

Just before she fell asleep, her thought from just before Kazemina's defeat came to her…

"There is nothing that heart and soul cannot beat, together"

A/N-Right, so the second chapter's revision is finished. I added stuff to hopefully include Mako and Ami a little more, though not much yet as this kind of required huge amounts of Rei/Mina/Usagi interaction to set up the storyline. I hope the stuff about the past wasn't too boring, it is necessary to the plot line.


	3. Can I Crown a Stranger King of my Heart?

Pairings-Shoujo-ai, Rei/Usagi, Rei/Minako

Disclaimer-Do we have to go through this every chapter? I never owned Sailor Moon, and trust me, if I did, it would have been _very_ different. We're talking either Rei/Usagi or Rei/Minako together different. Please, do not bother to sue me, all you'll get is about £1 and a bar of chocolate.

**WARNING-Shoujo ai abounds. If this bothers you, back away now. That nice back button on your browser will help. If not, please keep reading.**

**Can I Crown a Stranger King of my Heart?**

Minako walked into the Crown, her hair carefully brushed and tied into a ponytail, with the usual red bow. Her smile too, was already in place, as her hand reached out to push the door open. There were a couple of admiring glances from several boys, so she was sure that she looked good, at least on the outside.

Inside though, she felt ugly, dirty. Everyday, she stood in the shower, scrubbing her skin until it turned red. This was especially true with regards to her hands, which always seemed to be covered in blood to her, even though in reality she knew there was no blood there. Often, at night she woke up screaming, seeing her Venus love me chain around Mamoru's neck, choking him, _killing_ him, and watching the life draining slowly out of his eyes. Not even Rei knew any of this. None of the others would understand, because they all thought Minako did what 'had' to be done. Still, the phrase ' I killed a man' circled in her head over and over, like an unforgettable mantra. Even if no-one blamed her, it was all her fault. What _if_ she had not been hazy from being knocked unconscious, or had recovered a moment sooner? Maybe, just _maybe_ they could have saved him...

These gloomy thoughts found clarity in her mind just as Motoki emerged in front of her. He looked extremely happy, and, dismissing the previous path her thoughts had gone down, she wondered why. She guessed she'd find out soon enough. In the meanwhile, a double chocolate fudge sundae sounded _really_ good.

'OK Minako,' she whispered to herself 'Its time to pull yourself together.'

She wondered inwardly why people said that. It wasn't like you could literally grab different pieces of yourself and attach them together. If that were the case, Usagi would probably have lost an arm or something a long time ago. Heavens knows she lost her heinshin pen often enough! This is why Minako didn't get figures of speech; to her, they never make any sense... As she realized she was mind babbling, Minako pulled away from her thoughts with a rueful smile.

Looking around, Minako saw the others in a booth towards the back, everyone apart from the outers were already there. They would probably all arrive together. Usagi and Rei sat close together in a corner, kissing. Minako was pretty sure once the ice creams arrived they would pull apart, especially since Usagi would want two, and Rei would eventually end up giving her half of hers. Meanwhile, Ami was watching Makoto, who was playing on the F1 racing game in the arcade.

Thinking back, Minako remembered that the others were all pretty hung up on Sailor V, hehe, especially Usagi. Not Rei though, no, there was not even a tiny case of hero worship from the Senshi of Fire and Soul. In fact, for the first year, the raven haired girl was pretty cold and standoffish towards all of them. She intrigued Minako the most for that very reason, but apparently it was not a mutual feeling. Usagi though, hoo boy! Seriously, she and Makoto must have been Minako's biggest fans. Even Ami had heard of Sailor V. It was strange, but recently, Usagi had been somewhat distant, like Rei used to be, as if she was pushing Minako away.

Slowly, Minako slid into the booth, next to Rei, on the opposite side to Usa. Rei broke their kiss to greet her. They hugged, and afterwards, the raven haired girl kept talking to her. She was glad that the blonde was finally there, she had been keeping an eye on the door in between kisses with her girlfriend.

Rei wasn't much for public displays of affection anyway, so the setting for the kisses with Usagi was a little too open for her. In addition, she was determined that Minako should have a good time, that she, Rei, would make sure her best friend had an afternoon where she would be happy.

She had one arm around Usagi, as she invited her girlfriend to join in the discussion of the latest manga that Rei had bought and slipped the other arm around Minako as they talked.

Usagi was slightly taken aback. One minute, she had been happily kissing her girlfriend, the next, said girlfriend had pulled away and was engrossed in a conversation about manga. Sometimes she wondered if Rei was ashamed of their relationship, because she always wanted to maintain their privacy so much.

With Mamoru, he had been cold, but when in the mood had been affectionate everywhere, kissing her in arcades, shops… Usagi simply didn't want to understand that there was a difference because Rei was a girl. The senshi of fire was protecting her, for though the raven haired girl was personally not fond of affection in public, but would have overcome that for Usagi had she not known about the bigotry and hatred that the two would have to face. It was better to settle on mostly discrete displays of affection such as hand holding than risk Usagi getting hurt, Rei thought.

She had talked about it with Minako many times. The other blonde advised her to tell Usagi her reasoning, but the pair just ended up arguing when she tried to. So, Usagi still didn't truly understand Rei's point of view. Throughout the conversation with Minako, therefore, she remained quiet, only contributing slightly.

Both noticed that the princess was upset and Rei knew why. However, as Minako leaned into Rei slightly, she knew there was nothing she could do to pacify her girlfriend. Minako however tried hard to get Usagi to talk more, efforts which eventually succeeded in bringing the odangoed blonde out of her funk.

It took more effort than usual, as Usagi was being more standoffish with Minako than she generally was. However, Minako was determined to help Rei out by making sure that her girlfriend wasn't annoyed with her. It was the least she could do, after Rei showed her how much she cared. Minako's own parents hadn't phoned from England in the last two weeks.

A few minutes later, Motoki wandered towards their table. That was strange; usually they had to go up to the counter to talk to him. As he walked over, his blonde hair was caught slightly in the breeze from the door as a customer walked in. Once upon a time, at least three of the senshi had a huge crush on him. Now, they only felt affection for him, especially when he was looking _so_ happy. Mamoru was his best friend. After what happened, he was miserable for a while, and he didn't even know the real reason, the true cause of Mamoru's death. Trapped in a falling building was the 'official' conclusion, death by asphyxiation.

Minako wondered if Motoki would even _look_ at her if he knew her love me chain was responsible. She took away Motoki's best friend, Usagi's former love... he was evil, she kept reminding herself. What _if_ though? What if she was quicker to react, could they have saved him?

Motoki sat down, next to Makoto, who had come over from the arcade games, and opposite to Minako. He was bubbling with excitement and, after pulling something small into his hand from his pocket, beckoned them all closer. Rei, Usagi and Minako leaned forward, intrigued, especially by his eyes, which were darting from side to side. Ami and Makoto were doing the same thing. He then opened up his hands, to reveal a tiny box. Upon opening it, they saw there was a beautiful gold ring inside. The diamond on it glistened slightly as it reflected off the light, and the sapphires on either side were a deep blue in hue. He was proposing to Reika!

"I'm going to propose to her next week," he said, blushing "You see its going to be a candlelit dinner at home, just us..."

"You're not cooking, are you Motoki?" Makoto asked. "Because, no offence but..."

"_No_, I'm not cooking!I want her to say yes, not spend half the night in the bathroom throwing up! Actually, that's the reason I came over. I was wondering if you girls would help me out a bit, perhaps come over and clean the place up for me a bit, light candles before she comes in with me...perhaps you could cook something nice Makoto?"

"We'd love to!" they chorused. How ironic, even if he didn't know it, last time they tidied up for him, they were trying to get him themselves. Talk about oblivious!

"Great! You see how the sapphires support the diamonds? Well Reika's birthstone is a sapphire, and, since I was born in April, mine is a diamond. It's symbolic of her being my source of support. Do you think she'll say yes?"

"OF COURSE SHE'LL SAY YES YOU BAKA!" Rei yelled affectionately. "What, you've been dating three years now? You guys have survived a long distance relationship. It's obvious that you have something special between you."

"Y...yes Rei. Thanks." Motoki stammered, embarrassed, although it could also partly have been down to Usagi as well, as she was hugging him so tightly it was hard for him to breathe.

Minako looked at Rei, whose eyes alight with laughter watching Usagi hug Motoki and babble about how kawaii it all was as his face slowly turned from red to blue. Then, their eyes locked, and Rei squeezed Minako's hand, pulling her a bit closer. Meanwhile, Makoto and Ami hadn't looked away from each other once.

Minako sent out mental vibes.

'_Gods! Kiss her already! Either of you!_ _Actually…aha…GODS!'_

"I **am** the goddess of love and one of you **will** kiss the other!"

Mental vibes forgotten in her frustration with the two, Minako whispered the last part out loud. No, Ami just looked away, blushing. Banging her head against the table, Minako groaned slightly, and Rei grinned at her.

'Guess you're not all powerful, goddess." she whispered, the smirk near to audible in her voice. Makoto and Ami were still oblivious to their actions, and Usagi was still talking to (strangling) Motoki.

At that moment, hearing a car screech up outside, all of them looked up as we heard a distinctive "_Haruka!_" from outside. Uh oh, it sounded like _someone was _in _trouble_! Hotaru came running in, and bounced to sit beside Rei, where Usagi was before, and then started chattering non stop. She was sort of shy around the rest of them, but for some reason got on well with Rei. Perhaps it was something to do with their personalities being so similar. Hotaru and Rei had difficulties getting along with others, because to begin with they were both distant and unwelcoming.

Then, in came the others. Haruka was first, and pulling up a chair, straddled it, facing them. Michiru, who seemed annoyed, sat down next to Mako, and Setsuna beside Minako. As ever, she was stoic, her garnet eyes guarded.

Once upon a time, the inner senshi had wondered if that was just a perk of having red eyes, but Chibi Usa's eyes too were red, and she could not hide emotions, though that could be because she was still just a child.

Haruka seemed to be sitting still, but was making faces at Michiru. They were those "I'm sorry faces". Suddenly, she waggled her eyebrows, a promise for later. She knew she'd have to do some pacifying to get her turquoise haired lovers forgiveness.

Some guy whose face she hadn't seen clearly had cut in front of them in the parking lot. Haruka had cursed loudly, right in front of Hotaru. That was a _BIG_ no no. So now she was in the doghouse, unless…

Eventually Michiru blushed, her nonchalance broken, a rare event indeed. She slapped Haruka on the arm playfully, and the senshi of wind knew all was forgiven.

Meanwhile, Setsuna kept glancing at Rei and Usagi, then at Minako. The pony tailed blonde wondered why. There was something so sad in Setsuna's gaze, haunted almost. It's was if she was remembering something. Perhaps it was the Silver Millennium. Minako couldn't remember if she was alone back then as well. Something was blocking her memories of most of her former life. All she could remember was Serenity and Endymion; although, in the mornings, from time to time, if she dreamt of that era, before she fully awakened, her arms reached out for...someone, she do not know whom. The only thing she could recall, either of her dreams or that person, was a low husky laugh and a feeling of total warmth.

Actually, with Rei's arm around Minako right now, that feeling was sort of present, to a lesser degree. That's what best friends were for though, right? The only thing the blonde remembered of her best friend in the silver millennium was one single image, the first day they arrived on the moon. She remembered seeing a cold, distant princess in a flowing red dress, who still emitted a power so potent that Minako, in her own topaz gown was awed and could hardly speak.

She came back to the present. Looking around she saw Rei's emphasizing something to Hotaru by waving one hand around, Usagi and Ami talking, and Michiru and even Setsuna laughing. Haruka had just been challenged to a game of 'F1' racing by Makoto, so they were off to the arcade senshi. Really, Minako thought, Makoto should know better than to challenge the senshi of wind at that game. Although that was Makoto, stubborn! Off they went, and, as soon as Makoto wasn't looking, Ami gazed at her back adoringly. .

Slowly, Minako stood up, and Rei's attention was drawn back to her immediately, as she asked where she was going. With a smile at how protective she was being, Minako informed her that the only place she was going was to get the food. Rei relaxed at that, she just didn't want Minako to leave before everyone else.

Everyone wanted ice cream; in fact, Usagi wanted two. Everyone could have guessed that. Rei herself ordered a slice of vegetable pizza as well and so did Hotaru almost immediately after.

"Hmm, just like you two to be different Rei." Michiru said with a laugh.

"Michiru-san?" Rei asked, quirking an eyebrow, slightly shocked.

After all, despite time passing, they all found it hard to forget Michiru and Haruka's initial frosty treatment of the inner senshi. At one point, the teasing remark Michiru just made would have been impossible. Still, after they were trapped together in Nehelinia's land of illusions, Rei and Michiru had made headway thawing the ice that existed between them.

Michiru merely laughed in response, shrugging the question off, stating that Rei knew precisely what she meant. So did Minako actually, Rei was just not like everyone else, she had a little extra something that pulled her apart from them, as did Hotaru.

Smiling, Minako sauntered up to the counter, past all the video game machines, to place the order. Ami had come to help her carry everything back, and calculate the change. Otherwise, Minako would have to, and math was never her strong point! Ami took the first batch of ice creams and went back. Minako waited for the second tray, which contained two ice creams, and Rei's pizza.

Turning, she started to go back to their table, but upon looking up, saw that Usagi had taken her place next to Rei. What right had she to...?

Abruptly, Minako stopped thinking. What right had she!?

'She was Rei's girlfriend Minako no baka!' the blonde berated herself; 'Of course she would want to sit next to her.'

Rei was frowning at Usagi though, annoyed. Not that the fact that her girlfriend was sitting next to her was a bad thing, it was just that she had kind of expected Minako to sit there again. Plus, Usagi started whining about how long Minako was taking with the ice cream.

'As if it was Minako's fault the guy at the counter was slow,' Rei thought.

Usagi poked her slightly, and Rei nearly got annoyed. She had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. Turning from Usagi, she scanned the environment, but could not pinpoint the source of her unease.

However she did notice that Minako was about to crash into someone. As the blonde walked back, she had not noticed someone turn from one of the game machines, right in front of her. The next thing she knew, she was sprawled on the floor, and, although the pizza was unharmed, she didn't think anybody would eat the sundaes, which were on the floor.

Hearing a ruckus of laughter from a group of boys, she blushed, before someone extended a hand. Looking up, her blue eyes gaze into a pair of tanzanite ones, a few shades darker than Rei's, as a strong grip pulled her to her feet.

After introducing himself as Hojishima Yoshi, the boy apologised and insisted on paying for the ice creams she spilt. Pizza in hand, they both walked up to the counter, where he ordered another double chocolate fudge sundae and raspberry vanilla twister with extra cherries.

While he was doing so, Minako observed him out of the corner of her eye. He was slightly taller than Minako, with black hair, which had navy blue highlights running through it and bangs in the same style as Rei's. However, his most captivating features were his eyes, which were a deep purple. He kept glancing at her from time to time.

He was all by himself, and so, Minako asked him to join them. Even though they were a large group of girls, he seemed really pleased, and quickly accepted. As he did so, he looked at Minako directly, and let his eyes linger for a while.

Upon arriving back at our table, Minako introduced him to the others. Some of their reactions were extremely surprising. For instance, Usagi smiled at her for the first time in a month, although, as she looked at him properly, she started slightly. Pluto, normally stoic to the nth degree, slipped for just a moment, and Rei glimpsed a deep worry and sorrow on her features before she resumed her former expression, turning her gaze instead towards Makoto and Haruka, who were paying no attention to them, still intent on the racing game.

Rei grew even more worried that she had been, as the unease she previously felt grew. There were…vibes surrounding him. They made her feel dizzy, confused almost. The closer he came to her, the stronger it was. His aura was a combination of murky pink and dark grey in colour. As far as Rei knew the murky pink was representative of dishonesty, while dark grey represented blocking and negative energy.

Putting the pizza in front of Rei Minako noticed that her reaction was the most extreme. With her most intense glare, she was staring at Yoshi, or rather…_around _him? No one else, apart from Usagi, had noticed yet, because she was being somewhat discreet about it. Just as Usagi too began to stare at Rei, and as she herself opened her mouth to comment, Makoto yelled "YES!" from the machine. She'd beaten Haruka!?

Everyone was shocked, and even Rei broke her scrutiny of Yoshi to stare at the senshi of wind, who was in her turn staring at the screen, horror etched over her face.

Makoto hugged Ami first, before nearly dancing around the table. Meanwhile Minako decided that, even if she'd only finished half her ice cream, it might be time to go, before Rei returned her glare to Yoshi. For some reason, it was making her uneasy, giving her a bad feeling about him. Still, she was sure he was a good guy.

Saying goodbye, she wasn't really surprised when Yoshi did the same. However, it was sweet of him to walk her over to the door of the diner, and she _was_ surprised when he told her he would like to see her again sometime. Inwardly, she was very pleased. She thought for sure that Rei would have scared him off. That look had scared even her!

Quickly, she wrote her number down on his palm, and, after turning the corner, started to smile genuinely, for the first time in months. That night, her dreams were haunted by a pair of amethyst eyes, though for some reason, the rest of Yoshi's features never came into focus…


	4. Worry as Love’s Flames Sparkle

Summary-Minako is going out with Yoshi, but Rei's uneasy. Why? Will she tell Minako? What does Usagi think?

Pairings-Shoujo ai, Rei/Usagi, Rei/Minako.

Disclaimer- If I owned Sailor Moon, I'd be rich, would be beyond doing A levels, and would be able to get my internet connection repaired far faster than I actually have!

**WARNING- Shoujo ai, yuri, f/f, girl/girl, femslash, femmeslash….got the picture yet? Good! If its offensive, well, no one is forcing you to read. **

* * *

The following day, the senshi met up at Motoki's, in order to help him tidy the place up, while Makoto cooked something special for his…hopefully…engagement dinner. Minako turned up even later than she usually did, with a huge, goofy grin on her face. For a moment, Rei felt a pang of jealousy that _Yoshi _had put it there, where she had not managed to do so for _weeks_!

Then Usagi tripped over a footstool, and fell forward, right into Rei's arms. Rei thought she looked adorable, her hair in its usual meatball style, a few strands loose and falling around her face like a frame. It was accentuated when the blonde blushed as she moved out of her embrace, and, as she ducked her head so the others wouldn't see the light pink colour, Rei couldn't help but smile.

Minako's smile faltered slightly, but came back wider than before, though this time looking slightly forced, before she turned back to the flowers she was arranging. Afterwards, she gave Usagi the flowers to put on the side table, but as the blonde turned, she bumped into Makoto, who was just coming in from the kitchen, and dropped the vase near her feet. Although it didn't break, Makoto's big toe hurt for quite a while from having the heavy vase dropped on it.

Finally the flat looked perfect, with gorgeous flower arrangements scattered around and candles in strategic places, ready to be lit. The food was all cooked or baked and placed in the fridge ready for that evening.

While they were working, Yoshi's name came into the conversation. Minako's face noticeably brightened up, and though an unfamiliar pang struck Rei, she also felt that if he made Minako as obviously happy as he did, she should give him a chance. According to Mina, they had a lot in common, even minor details, such as a shared loathing for tinned asparagus, and their star sign. Apparently, however, they also shared a hot temper, although, Minako was quick to add, she hadn't actually _seen_ his yet.

At six, Yoshi came to pick Minako up. She smiled as she walked up to him, and Rei, remembering her earlier resolution, gave him a small smile. However, he did not return the gesture, merely turning away, a frown on his face. Rei glared at his back as he began told Minako that they had to leave quickly.

When they had left, the other girls started talking about how cute they looked together. Rei could barely reign in her indignation at the fact they hadn't noted that he had barely said a word to them. How great could he really be if he wasn't willing to get to know Minako's friends?

For a while, with Usagi around, thoughts of Minako and Yoshi disappeared from her mind, as Rei basked in the glow of warmth that surrounded the other girl.

Usagi wanted a piggyback ride back to the jinja, so Rei obliged, and the blonde hopped onto her back, making Rei let out a little grunt. She couldn't help but tease the other girl.

"Been having one too many ice creams lately Usagi?"

"You're so mean to me Rei-chan!"

The whole rest of the trip, they continued teasing each other back and forth like that.. They avoided senshi business, needing time to be Rei and Usagi, not Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon.

Rei found that Usagi's carefree attitude to life was refreshing to her; she doesn't take the little things too seriously, like Rei had a tendency to do. When it was important though, Usagi's inner strength shone through, showing such bravery, first with Queen Beryl, so long ago, and more recently with Galaxia.

Back at the shrine, Rei arrived slightly out off breath. Usagi wasn't heavy, per se, but it was a long distance to walk. The odango haired girl wanted to watch a favourite ani6me show of hers, and, even though Rei didn't like watching TV, she sat next to her while it was on.

As the anime drew to a close, Usagi turned towards Rei, and wrapped her arms around the raven haired girl's neck as she kissed her. Rei's tongue flicked out against her lips as the kiss deepened. Usagi's hands moved down to cup Rei's waist as she fell backwards onto the couch, Rei's weight settling on top of her. Their lips parted for a moment and they smiled at each other, and Rei's hands began fiddling with the buttons on Usagi's top.

A few hours later, Rei lay next to Usagi as she peacefully slept on the futon in Rei's bedroom, tired and sated. Yet, still, following her to the land of oblivion was impossible, so she lay there, moving stray strands of loose blonde hair away from Usagi's face.

Thoughts of Minako would not let her fall asleep, as she wondered if her date went alright and if she still thought that Yoshi was as great as she had done that afternoon. Would he treat Minako the way she deserved to be treated on their date? If he tried anything, Rei thought darkly, as she turned over, fluffing her pillow, if he set even one toe out of line… she was unable to finish the thought as sleep finally overcame her.

The next three days passed in a similar fashion, and although from phone calls from and to Minako let Rei know things were going well, she still worried. From her voice, there was no reason for this, Minako sounded genuinely cheerful, which was something it hadn't done for months. Yet, at night, thoughts and worries still plagued Rei for hours before she slept.

The following Tuesday was the day of the senshi meeting. Rei awoke earlier than usual, to find Usagi's legs wrapped around her waist, her loose hair surrounding them both, her head on Rei's chest. Slowly running her hand through Usagi's hair, arousal coursed through her, and she felt the urge to stay where she was for at least a few more hours. The feeling of unease was, however, by this point, too great, and she wanted to sort it out before the meeting. So, although a small groan escaped her lips, she sat up, rubbing her face with her hands to awaken herself, before going to consult the gods of fire.

Sitting in front of the Great Fire, however, proved useless. Usually, it did not take half as much effort as she put in. Eventually, after two hours, even Rei's stubborn nature gave out before the gods' will, helped by the smell of blueberry pancakes that were wafting up from the kitchen, enticing her.

Quickly running to the kitchen, Rei found Usagi setting the table in a pink apron, hair not yet done up with a small smile on her face. She was humming the. Went. Through. This. Yesterday. I. Do. NOT. Own. Sailor. Moon. Are we clear:pe theme tune from an anime show. Quietly, Rei snuck up behind her, picking her up in her arms before swirling her around and kissing her. Before it could go further a horrid smell registered….The toast was burning!

Pulling apart, the girls laughed as Rei set Usagi down. Over breakfast, the blonde asked her why she wasn't there when Usagi woke up that morning. When the raven haired girl told her, however, Usagi's eyes darkened, and a small frown marred her features. In the hours that followed, she grew steadily more and more silent, and for the life of her, Rei couldn't figure out why.

Before the meeting Rei stood sweeping the shrine steps. Usagi had to get something from home, but would be back soon. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of blonde hair. Her stomach flipped, hoping it was Minako, so they could talk, and she was strangely disappointed when she saw the familiar odangos.

Usagi came up the shrine steps quickly, two at a time, and stopped in front of the other girl. Then, she uttered the five words that one never wants to hear from one's girlfriend.

"Rei…we need to talk."

Knowing that they had issues to solve, but also knowing that she was hoping to do so after the meeting, Rei grimaced. She followed Usagi into the jinja, first resting her broom against the wall.

Once there, she looked down at her sandals uncomfortably, not quite sure of how to start the conversation. To her surprise, Usagi did so for her.

"Rei, I need to ask you something."

"What Usagi?"

"Why are you so against Yoshi?"

Usagi had asked the _one_ question that, even in Rei's own mind, there was, as of yet no definite answer to. What could she say?

"I…I don't know."

"Try."

Rei tried to give the other girl the basic reasons behind her unease.

"I'm worried about her, Usagi, that's all; I do NOT get good vibes from that guy."

A flicker of relief crossed the other girl's features, but Rei could see that she still had more questions. Before she could voice the next one, however, a look of panic crossed her face. The reason, within seconds, became apparent, as a voice, filled with suppressed anger said from behind Rei.

"Talking about Yoshi?" a cold voice asked.

In guilty surprise, the arguing couple looked to the door to see an irate goddess of love standing there, blue eyes flashing and mouth set in a thin straight line.

* * *

Author's Notes- Revisions, revisions. all done! At least until I rewrite .


	5. Why Have You No Faith In Love?

Pairings-Shoujo-ai, Rei/Usagi, Rei/Minako. (Better than it sounds)

Disclaimer-I DO NOT own Sailor Moon. Whoever does should be very proud for having the imagination I lack.

**WARNING-****Shoujo-ai, f/f love, femslash etc. Not your idea of a good story? Well, that back button can still be helpful ya know! **

Why Have You No Faith In Love?

"Talking about Yoshi?" a cold voice asked.

In guilty surprise, the arguing couple looked to the door to see an irate goddess of love standing there, blue eyes flashing and mouth set in a thin straight line.

Minako had just bounded up the stone steps to the shrine. For once, she was truly happy; after all, everything had seemed to be going right for a change. She was doing well at university, her parents had phoned her the previous day from England and she had a date the next day with a gorgeous, unattached member of the male species. The icing on the cake was going to hang out with her friends, albeit as a senshi meeting to check that there had been no suspicious youma activity recently. The feeling of loneliness that had been so prominent before had all but disappeared.

As she got closer to Rei's room, however, she heard loud voices. Obviously, Rei and Usagi were having another one of their petty arguments, she had thought, smiling indulgently. However, soon, it left her face, as the next sentence clued her in to what they were disagreeing about.

_"I'm worried about her Usa, that's all; I do not get good vibes from that guy_..."

How dare they talk about her and Yoshi behind her back? Minako saw red, even as she spoke up. That brought her to the present, as she stood in the doorway to Rei's room, glaring at the senshi of fire.

"_You just can not trust my judgment, can you?"_

Rei looked at Minako. The blonde was evidently very upset. Rightfully so, Rei supposes, she would lose her, admittedly short temper if she ever found her friend's discussing or criticizing her relationship with Usagi behind her back.

She made a move to step forward towards her best friend but as Minako tensed, thought better of it. Indeed the blonde did feel a lot better when Rei moved no closer; she didn't want to be too close to the amethyst eyed girl right now.

Instead Rei chose to speak in a calm, soothing tone

_"No, it's not that Mina…it's just…"_

Rei hesitated. Usagi was standing right beside her. While usually, she loved to have her princess right there next to her, she knew that she would never be able to talk to her best friend freely unless they were alone.

After all, she knew things about Minako that the blonde had not chosen to share with the others and vice versa, there were some things that Minako knew about her that even Usagi didn't.

"_Usagi, can you give me a second to talk to Minako-chan please?" _

Usagi's eyes flickered from Rei's face to Minako's and back again. A part of her wanted to stay, but she could see at the same time that there were issues between Rei and Minako that needed to be resolved, but could not be while she was in the room.

Rei and Minako both watched as she trailed towards the door slowly. Just as they began to think to themselves that she was becoming more graceful, she tripped over a pair of shoes, arms flailing forward. Rei sighed and rolled her eyes at the ceiling, and Minako found herself biting the inside of her cheek so she didn't burst out laughing. However, Usagi got up quickly, and after an angry glance at Rei, left the room.

As she closed the door behind her, Minako felt her anger rise to the surface again. After all, Rei had Usagi, why was she trying to prevent _her_ from being happy?

_"Minako-chan listen..." _Rei started

_"No, __**you**__ listen!" _the blonde yelled at her_. "Everyone around this place has someone! Look around. Everyone's paired up! You and Usagi, Haruka and Michiru, and pretty soon Makoto and Ami will be together. Even Motoki is going to propose to Reika. Now when __I__ try to find that with someone it suddenly becomes a __bad__ thing? I can judge my boyfriends for myself Rei, I don't need protecting. I'm a big girl, and I don't need help from anyone, especially_ _not you!"_

Minako's voice shook as she let out all the frustration she had been holding in. Why should _Rei_ care anyway? Sure Yoshi could be a bit pushy, but what guy wasn't? Anyway, he was totally dreamy with that long black hair, highlighted blue, tied back in a pony tail, and those dark tanzanite eyes, a few shades darker than the ones boring into her now, the one's that were shining with something Minako interpreted as pity. I don't WANT her pity. I don't NEED her pity.

_"No one needs me; even my parents don't really. They're off in America right now, and I'm here. They haven't called in weeks. What's wrong with me? I feel unlovable..."_

Somewhere, somehow, I've obviously touched a raw nerve with my comments.

_"And you think I don't know that feeling?"_ she whispered, her voice dropping to its lowest, deadliest register. _"Come on Minako, you know I can understand, we've talked about this. I hold the trophy for those feelings; I've seen what'll come of them. I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm your best friend, I'm meant to look out for you..."_

_"Well if it means your going to question every decision I make, perhaps we shouldn't be best friends anymore!"_ Minako screamed.

As soon as Rei heard the words, her surroundings began to seem distant, though three distinct gasps could be heard, clueing her in to the fact that the others were listening. At any other time, Rei would have grown angry and confronted them, but at that precise moment, the only thing she could focus on were the feelings of sadness and overwhelming hurt that coursed through her body.

Slowly, Minako brought her azure eyes upwards, to meet Rei's. She saw the look of shock on her face, and knew she had gone too far. As if in slow motion, she clapped her hand over her mouth, trying to will time back just long enough to have not made that comment. Unfortunately, she didn't think time was going to grant her that.

_"Rei..."_ Minako whispered, stepping towards her._ "I..."_

As Rei's shock at the outburst abated, she felt a wave of calm overtake her. Her face became impassive, and Minako could have sworn that she saw a glimpse of her father's impassive, politician like face before her. Hereyes turned from their usually fiery, alive selves, to cold and hollow ones.

When she spoke, Rei's words were measured, her voice low, with no strong emotions readily apparent behind the words.

_"That's fine Minako. If my friendship is such a burden then I hereby withdraw it. I would not have someone as a friend who feels I am merely an __obligation__ "_she intoned coldly, and Minako winced at her icy tone_. "However, perhaps in that case you would prefer not to remain in my company?"_

_"B-b-but..."_ Minako stuttered. _"T-The m-m-mee…"_

_"GET OUT MINAKO!" _Rei screamed, and Minako found herself running out of the room, taking no notice of the other senshis' shocked faces.

Ami and Usagi at once hurried into the room that Minako had just left, to see Rei sitting on her futon and holding her head in her hands, angrily brushing away tears, while Makoto ran after Minako, hoping that she could catch up with the troubled blonde.

However, Minako had a good five minutes head start, and she ran quickly, far more so than she usually would have, until she was a couple of streets away, although she heard Makoto's voice yelling after her to stop. She just couldn't face her, or any of the others just at that moment.

Suddenly, she saw a dark alleyway, and ran in. The events of the last few days ran through her head. Motoki's apartment, the coolness between Rei and Yoshi apparent even then, the three dates she had had with him since then, how happy she was…and what had just happened. Pressed against a wall, she let herself go, and as she slid down it, tears flowed down her cheeks.


	6. Light Flickers as the Fire Burns

Summary-Rei and Minako have argued and haven't made up. Will they be able to enjoy their respective dates? What is Yoshi's agenda? Does he love Minako?

Pairings-Shoujo ai, Rei/Usagi, Rei/Minako.

Disclaimer- I'd have to check, but I'm pretty sure that as a poor uni student, my bank balance is too low to warrant any assumption that I own any SM characters. I did make Yoshi up though.

**WARNING- I hate Mamoru, and this is yuri, femslash, femmeslash, Shoujo-ai, girl on girl, etc. Got the picture yet? If you're homophobic, I've heard that the back button on your browser is useful!**

Rei stood in front of the mirror. Her jeans were black, and she was wearing an amethyst coloured top. Deciding to leave her long raven hair loose, she walked over to her dresser, and picked up a purple bracelet to wear with her outfit.

Glancing impatiently at her watch, she wondered where Usagi was. Knowing very well that her irritation in reality had nothing to do with her princess, but rather with a certain different blonde, she sighed impatiently. In truth, she felt worried about her best friend. Where _was_ Minako now? Was she alright? What i…

'_No!' _Rei thought firmly. _'She doesn't care about me! I am not going to think about her at all.'_

Hearing running footsteps, the miko prepared herself, both physically and mentally. Sure enough, two arms wrapped themselves around her from behind as a giggling Usagi threw herself at her.

"Gomen Rei-chan!" Usagi exclaimed. "I just forgot to look at my watch and then I got distracted on the way here, but I did run!"

Sure enough, Usagi was panting rather heavily, her face red. Rei smirked, knowing that she had already factored in Usagi's inability to be on time. She had finished some extra chores, and booked the cinema tickets accordingly.

"Its OK Odango. You want to head off for Juuban theatre now?"

Taking Usagi's hand in her own and pulling her slightly closer, they set off, even though, subconsciously, Rei's mind never wandered hard from the other blonde whom she was trying so hard to forget.

Having finished crying meanwhile, Minako had headed for her house. As she turned the key in the lock, the silence that greeted her seemed oppressive. With her parents in America, Minako thought drearily, the house was actually just a simile for the rest of her life, a cold, lonely place.

The phone rang then, startling the blonde girl. Jumping slightly, she ran to grab the receiver.

"Moshi Moshi" she breathed.

'_Is it Rei?' _she thought. _'Please let it be Rei! I'll apologise, anything just…'_

As she heard Yoshi's voice on the other end of the line, Minako was surprised to find that her heart dropped. Shouldn't she be happy to hear from her boyfriend?

"Minako? Hey babe, are you OK?"

"Yeah, fine Yoshi, so what's up?"

"Well, I have an evening off from work unexpectedly, and I was wondering if you might like to go see a movie with me?"

'_I wonder if he likes the same movies as Rei'_ Minako wondered, before shaking the thought off.

"Sure, that would be great." She replied.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at sevenish, and we'll head to Juuban theatre ok?

"Mm-hmm. Bye" Minako replied, before dropping the receiver carelessly to where it was.

At seven ten, Rei and Usagi pulled up outside the theatre in Rei's car, a red Mercedes which was a gift from her father.

"Come on Usa!" Rei yelled. "It begins at seven thirty, there are bound to be queues, even if we have pre-booked the tickets."

'_Prebooked for some romantic chick-flick! Ugh.' _Rei thought.

Meanwhile, Minako and Yoshi were in the cinema. Minako was wearing a topaz coloured dress which came to her knees, with spaghetti style straps at the shoulders and a triangular neckline. Yoshi wore blue jeans and a dark blue shirt.. His mobile rang, and, telling Minako it was his mother, he walked off, leaving her in the queue to get tickets for a movie called _'Why do I love you the way I do if that's not how you love me too'_.

'_Sure has a long title!' _Minako thought absently. _'Rei would have…'_

She stopped her thoughts. She was going to be happy and not think about Rei that night. Their argument could wait until tomorrow.

Usagi, in the foyer with Rei, was pestering her for some popcorn.

"There's a queue Rei-chan and I don't want to wait! Koi…" she begged, fluttering her lashes.

Rei groaned. Usagi only called her koi on rare occasions. Love was not usually talked about in their relationship, but when it was, she was powerless to stop the rush of emotions. She wanted to hear Usagi say she loved her _so_ much, to date she had said it once.

"Alright Usa, but you owe me." She said, leaning in to rub noses with the blonde gently.

Usagi, upon hearing her capitulation pulled away, smiling.

"Oh thank you Rei!" she exclaimed. "Goobers and a diet coke as well please!"

With a long suffering sigh, Rei finally reached the front of the queue. Having paid for the snacks, she was about to leave when part of a conversation caught her ear. The conversation of someone who was obviously on the phone.

"Naw man, one more date should do it! Starved for attention. She's easy I'm telling you, might even happen tonight!"

There was a pause.

"Of course! She's hot, but not that hot. In fact one of the bitches she hangs with had an ar-."

Unable to stand any more Rei moved away.

'_How can guys talk about girls like that?'_ she wondered.

Dating wasn't about that. Look at her and Usagi. It had taken them five months til they had taken that final step. Shaking her head in disgust, she walked back to the shorter blonde, trying to break the thought that she had heard that voice somewhere before.

Both couples had finally gotten through the queues and into the actual cinema hall. About two hours into the movie, both Rei and Yoshi were bored out of their minds. Luckily, the couples had seats on opposite sides of the theatre, and so had not seen each other.

Yoshi leaned over towards Minako. His breath tickling her ear, he made an excuse about needing the bathroom to escape. Meanwhile, Rei, who was trying to stop her mind run over and over her argument with Minako, was surprised as Usagi joggled her arm.

"Rei, I've spilt my popcorn. Can you get me some more?" Usagi pleaded.

Had this been an action movie, Rei would have complained. As it was, the ending, complete with saccharine sweet kiss was coming up. She was only all too happy to escape.

The stand was relatively empty, and so five minutes later, Rei re-entered the theatre, with buttery popcorn, half sweet and half salty in her hands. As she did so, however, she did not notice a pair of onyx eyes, so like her own watching her, or the calculating gleam in a certain boy's eyes.

'_Damn that bitch is here! She hates me. Must avoid having her see Minako and I here, they've argued and have fallen out. It should stay that way, there so much more…amenable when they're alone'_

A cruel smirk gracing his lips, Yoshi too went back to sit next to Minako. As his arm wound around her shoulders, she stiffened, before relaxing slowly. She was barely paying attention, lost in her thoughts. Thoughts of…someone. Minako just kept replaying the scene with Rei from earlier over and over, doing things differently. Doing things better. Not knowing or caring, Yoshi just continued to smile.

Soon, the movie had finished. Yet Rei could not stop thinking about Minako. Minus the romance and the gender difference, their relationship had been much like the on screen couple's, best friends who fell out over the girl's new relationship. Sure, with them it was because the guy was jealous, even though he _had_ a girlfriend.

She wasn't jealous though. She had Usagi. She just did not want Mina to get hurt. She wasn't jealous, she repeated to herself again. She had Usagi.

By this point, they were out of the theatre and Rei turned towards Usagi and pulled her into a deep kiss, tongue fighting for dominance, lips battling. It was far different from her usual public displays of affection, which were much tamer.

At that very moment, Minako, who had forgotten her handbag and gone back to get it, exited the movie theatre. Seeing Rei and Usagi in their passionate clinch made her freeze in shock.

Something, almost like a premonition, made Rei turn her head. For one second, she stared into haunted blue eyes. Then before she knew it, they were gone, and all she saw was the back of a golden blonde head as it disappeared through the cinema exit, followed by a raven haired one.

Why were her feet carrying her towards the exit? Why was she so worried? Most importantly, why did she feel as if that raven haired head should have been _hers_?

Author's Notes

1. I apologise for the _very _long wait. Frankly, I've been hugely busy with university, and coming to grips with a new environment. At one point I considered dropping this altogether, but then decided I would just come back and finish it, in case anyone is reading it. I have no right not to, especially considering that I'm angry when other author's do the same thing. This has been on my hard drive for a month, so I dug it out when I got home today.

2. This chapter is in third person, and I'll be changing the first few chapters to this as well. Otherwise, I realised the planned storyline will be impossible to write. So if you want to keep 1st person POVs, I would advise you save them.


	7. When the World is Cold and Dark

Summary- The end of the two dates. Will Rei follow Minako or go back to Usagi? And will Yoshi reveal his evil streak?

Pairings-Shoujo ai, Rei/Usagi, Rei/Minako.

Disclaimer- My multiple personalities and I have conferred, and we don't _think_ that any of us own Sailor Moon.

**WARNING- Do not bother to flame and say stuff like "OMGZ!1!1 Sh0uj0-ai suxers 43v3r…" I'll just make fun of you.**

As the blonde head disappeared from sight, Rei's footsteps slowed. Her stomach churned as the foreboding feelings that had been building for weeks grew stronger. Somehow, even though she had only seen Minako from afar and that for just a brief moment, Rei knew it was definitely her…and that something was terribly wrong.

However, even with her senshi powers, it would be impossible to catch up to Minako now. Besides, Mina would be alright, she was old enough to take care of herself. Why did Rei have to care anyway? Minako had as good as told her to stay out of her life.

With these thoughts, Rei returned to her hime's side.

"Come on Usa, let's go."

A small smile was on her lips, so as not to worry her girlfriend, but inside, Rei was panicking. What if something happened to Minako? Would she be alright? Maybe Rei should…

Yet, Rei was still struggling with her pride and hurt from the argument with Minako earlier. Also, she had no logical explanation for her feelings. Minako was a senshi. As such, was stronger and faster than most other beings. Being Venusian in her former life made her especially nimble, so any danger that came her way should be easily dealt with. Plus, Minako's home was only about fifteen minutes away on foot. At the rate the blonde was running, she might even be home by now.

It was with this argument and by resolutely pushing away the worries she had about Yoshi following Minako; that Rei walked on, forced smile still on her face, her fears not abating even when she felt Usagi slip her hand into Rei's own.

Meanwhile, Minako ran. Not even knowing what from, she allowed her feet to wander as they would, aware only of the heavy feeling of her heart where it burned in her chest and the image that seemed to be burned into her very retinas.

_Rei. Rei and Usagi._ _Rei and Usagi together. Rei and Usagi **kissing**._

It was not exactly a foreign concept. The pair had been a couple for months and Minako had seen them kiss before. A peck on each other's cheek, a kiss to a forehead here, a gallant kiss from Rei on Usagi's hand after a comment about her being Usagi's knight in shining armour, chaste kisses on lips.

What she saw just now had been none of the above. It had been hot and passionate and raw, showing just how _together_ the pair actually were and just how much they wanted each other. Knowing something on a subconscious level and actually finally _seeing_ it are too entirely different things.

As she had taken in the scene, Minako had felt a tumultuous wave of conflicting emotions rush over her all at once, shock, surprise, dismay and then, worst of all a wave of utter jealousy. Yet, it was not jealousy of them both. Minako had been jealous of Usagi. Right at that moment, the blonde haired girl did not want to think about what that meant.

Having arrived in front of her house and becoming more aware of footsteps behind her, Minako turned, to see Yoshi standing there. Unknowingly mimicking what Rei had done earlier, Minako turned and pressed her mouth to his, desperately convincing herself that this was what she wanted, needing to forget about Rei and Usagi and…everything, even if only for a short while.

­

Usagi could tell that there was something wrong with her girlfriend. Rei was tense and moody. Where usually the raven haired girl's eyes usually lit up just when she was with Usagi, today a cloud resided.

Softly, she stroked the back of Rei's hand, smiling as the amethyst eyes looked at her and the smile that was designed to stop her from worrying about the other girl became slightly less forced.

Of course she knew what had caused this. It was Minako, as it always was. Usagi sighed as she thought about the other blonde within the inner senshi circle. If she was happy with Yoshi, then Usagi really did not see what Rei's problem was.

However, the blonde princess accepted the fact that Rei would always be over protective of Minako _and _that it would be mutual, with Minako being always on the alert to deflect any harm that came to Rei.

It had always been there, when Rei had been hurting back before Mamo…before Kazemina was around, Minako had been the one to be worried, to comfort the raven haired girl. Fighting together as closely as they did always had the effect of creating tight bonds of loyalty and trust. For two people who were so very isolated from the world, albeit in such very different ways, it must have been a godsend. They needed the friendship they gave each other.

Sometimes, though, when she witnessed their connection first hand, especially recently, Usagi felt as if there was something that she was missing. Something she should _know_, skirting around her consciousness. Suppressing the thought as soon as it came to her, she decided to put an end to the tension completely, at least for the moment.

Turning, the sapphire eyed girl turned towards Rei. Reaching up with her hand, she caressed the other girl's cheek, feeling the silky smooth skin under her fingertips. Rei finally smiled properly, her eyes softening as they looked into Usagi's eyes, as the amethyst eyed girl wondered how she ever got lucky enough to have a girlfriend as wonderful as Usagi.

"She'll be alright Rei-chan." Usagi said, gently continuing to stroke the other girl's cheek. As the raven haired senshi realised that Usagi had, once again, easily picked up her thoughts, she gave a rueful chuckle and understanding that she wasn't really being a very good date.

"I know Usagi."

In an effort to make up for her lack of attention Rei continued speaking.

"Do you want to go get an ice cream?"

The odango haired girl squealed enthusiastically and glomphed her around the waist.

"REI-CHAN!"

As she was dragged in the direction of the Crown, Rei laughed. She was glad that her princess was happy. Once more, she resolutely pushed thoughts of another blonde out of her head, even though the feeling of dread remained coiled in her stomach, but really, what could happen?.

What indeed. Even while she thought that very thing, in another part of Tokyo Minako struggled helplessly against the weight on top of her, pinning her arms down. It had felt so good for one single moment. To forget all her troubles, to sink into what Yoshi offered, kisses that numbed the thoughts she was not ready to deal with, caresses that soothed the wounds she didn't even know she had.

Then, then _this_ happened and the worst thing was she did not know how. One minute, they were kissing, the next his hands were everywhere, groping, pulling, _touching…_

"No…"

It was no more than a whisper, for her voice seemed to have almost disappeared, her body too, paralysed, unable to move, to stop what was happening. Yet she knew he heard it, because, though only for a moment, his movements slowed. Just as she dared feel a hint of relief, he resumed, his hands rougher than ever as they trailed down her body. For the first time, the blonde haired girl felt a rush of actual fear. This wasn't the Yoshi she thought she knew.

Unbidden, Rei's previous comment about Yoshi, about how he could not be trusted, all flooded back into Minako's mind. Why had she not listened? Why had she been so quick to dismiss her best friend's warnings about him?

Yoshi pulled back, his hands still pinning her arms down by her sides and cold purple eyes looked at her no warmth present in them at all. A cold chill ran up her spine as those eyes met her own.

"_I do NOT get good vibes from that guy" Rei's voice echoed in her head._

Authors Notes

I am sorry. I keep saying that. This time, I really couldn't help it, because well…it's been a bad six months… I'm not even going to bother saying when my next update is going to be, because it could be soon but then again... Anyway, since it's been so long, I doubt that anyone's still reading, but I have promised myself, as I said in the last chapter, that I WILL finish this...eventually 


	8. Denial Burns, but the World grows Darker

Summary- The end of the two dates. Will Rei follow Minako or go back to Usagi? And will Yoshi reveal his evil streak?

Pairings-Shoujo ai, Rei/Usagi, Rei/Minako.

Disclaimer- Erm Yeah, Read the disclaimer in the last few chapters. Get the picture? If not, for the record…Don't own, never will.

**WARNING-**** FEMSLASH! Turn ba****ck if you don't like it.Though why you waited to reach this chapter before pressing the back button I'm not quite sure.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Yoshi pulled back, his hands still pinning her arms down by her sides and cold purple eyes looked at her. There was no warmth present in them at all. A cold chill ran up her spine as they met her own._

"_I do NOT get good vibes from that guy" Rei's voice echoed in her head._

* * *

"No…" Minako whispered. "No…"

"Come on baby, you know you want this…"

Minako shook her head, but the hand still descended, Yoshi's grip on her with the other tightening still further.

"No…"

The sound of the phone ringing suddenly tore through the apartment, at last startling Minako out of her stunned inactivity. Summoning up all her energy, she pushed her whole body forwards. Yoshi, who had also been startled by the phone ringing, was taken off guard and, at the blonde girl's unanticipated move, stumbled back a few feet.

Her heart was still beating fast, fear ever prevalent, but not for one moment did Minako allow her eyes to leave the boy in front of her. Quickly she stood up and moved still further away from him..

The phone had stopped ringing and Minako inwardly thanked the gods that someone had decided to phone when they had. Otherwise…she shuddered inwardly at what might have happened.

Yoshi straightened up from where he had been standing slightly crouched and Minako instinctively grabbed for something, anything close at hand. Her hand groped at an extremely heavy paperweight on the desk behind her. Brandishing it threateningly at the raven haired boy, she finally spoke.

"Get out Yoshi!"

Her voice surprised even her. While she had been expecting it to shake, in reality, it came out steady and low, completely at odds with the fear that she felt, the queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Yoshi, however, did not move from where he was standing. Minako repeated herself once more, the pitch of her voice increasing.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

* * *

Rei and Usagi finally arrived in front of the latter girl's house. The miko's hand was interlaced with that of her princess as Usagi opened the front door. Once they were inside, Rei was hit by the smell of baking. About ten minutes ago, her unease over Minako had finally faded slightly.

Once inside they were greeted with exuberance by Usagi's mother.

"Hello Rei-chan! Will you be eating with us?"

"Yes Rei , stay! We're having Thai food." Usagi looked up at Rei with puppy dog eyes.

Rei chuckled.

"How could I possibly refuse? Thank you very much Tsukino-san, I would love to stay."

Rei really enjoyed the meal, chatting with Usagi's dad about politics and business over her Pad Thai and Green curry, laughing along with the rest of the family as they discovered that the Panang had not been unpacked at the end of the meal and watching Shingo and Usagi as they bickered.

Watching as Usagi's mother moved around the room, she would wonder if her mum would do things the same way, whether she would put the leftovers away before doing the washing. She wondered if her father would sit in his armchair and relax after dinner like Usagi's father did instead of becoming the cold workaholic he was now, if her little brother whom her mother died giving birth to would have been anything like Shingo.

After dinner, she sat and chatted with Usagi's parents in the sitting room for a while, before being dragged upstairs by Usagi.

"Honestly Rei! I thought you were going to stay down there all night! Don't you want to see the new manga I got the other day?"

Rei shook her head and sighed a little. Usagi had very little idea of the concept of being alone in the way Rei had been for a lot of her life, more so after her grandfather had died half a year ago and thus couldn't understand why her girlfriend would want to hang out with 'boring old people'. Rei had accepted this as just another of the differences between them.

When she felt it particularly strongly, she would talk to Minako about it. The other blonde had always been able to empathise more with her on the subject. Rei wasn't quite sure why, after all, Minako had lived with her parents until they moved to England. Perhaps it was merely the fact that she had been Sailor V, a huge sensation, an icon really. That must have been isolating.

Rei thought back to their earlier argument. Maybe she had been too harsh. Minako spoke before she thought sometimes but…they had been there for each other no matter what.

Rei stopped reflecting on what had happened, and moved towards the bed. Usagi grinned, moving the manga towards her.

"Look Rei, he's about to ask her out! Isn't it just so cute?"

Rei nodded and smiled.

"Yes Usagi, it is."

She was only half listening to what the other girl was saying. Instead, she was looking at Usagi. Her hair was shining as the light reflected off of it, her blue eyes sparkling as she looked at Rei. Her body was totally animated, completely in the moment.

The raven haired girl smiled. Slowly, she moved over until she was right next to Usagi, wanting to be able to live in the moment like the other girl did, leaving her thoughts and worries behind.

"So, does she say yes?"

Her thoughts drifted back to Minako and the last time she saw the other girl for a moment, but Rei shoved them away, and allowed herself to become absorbed in the reality of the present.

* * *

Yoshi sneered, his face twisting unattractively. Minako held firm, her body poised as if to run into battle.

"Don't worry, I'm going. You're such a tease, leading guys on like that. Bet you're not even really interested. I mean, you hang out with a bunch of dykes, you're probably just like them. I bet you're secretly in love with one of them. Just go out with guys so that you can go running to her when they're tired of your shit and want what they're owed, to get some attention from her. After all, you're too ugly to get her attention otherwise, right?"

"Just get out" Minako stated, her eyes never moving from him, though inside she barely stopping herself from falling apart.

The front door slammed behind him as he left, and Minako ran and locked it, before turning and sliding down it until her head was resting in her hands as she began to shiver.

* * *

A.N- At first I put off writing this chapter because it was hard. I'm still not happy with how I wrote it. Then, real life took a really weird turn and I was too busy to write for a long time. A big apology to everyone I left hanging on this story though, if anyone is still reading. Anyway, everything has more or less calmed down now, and I've planned the rest of this story out. The next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow or the next day. Thank you to anyone still hanging in there (if there is anyone) but I promised I'd finish and I will! 


	9. Protect the Light, Make it Burn Bright

Summary- The aftermath.

Pairings-Shoujo ai, Rei/Usagi, Rei/Minako.

Disclaimer- One more time. I DO NOT OWN THIS. Happy?

**WARNING-**Femslash,shoujo-ai, yuri etc.

_Yoshi sneered, his face twisting unattractively. Minako held firm, her body poised as if to run into battle._

"_Don't worry, I'm going. You're such a tease, leading guys on like that. Bet you're not even really interested. I mean, you hang out with a bunch of dykes; you're probably just like them. I bet you're secretly in love with one of them."_

"_Just get out" Minako stated, her eyes never moving from him, though inside she barely stopped herself from falling apart._

_The front door slammed behind him as he left, and Minako ran and locked it, before turning and sliding down it until her head was resting in her hands as she began to shiver._

When Minako picked herself up off the floor, she was still shivering, her heart racing fast. All her life she had been warned about things like this happening, but never in a million years did she think it would actually happen to her.

Walking over to the phone, she picked it up. As if on auto-pilot, she dialled the number to Rei's mobile. Even though the other girl wasn't talking to her, Minako needed to hear her voice right then, telling her that it would be all right. She needed the other girl to reassure her that Yoshi was gone, that he wouldn't be coming back.

The phone rang as Minako pressed her back into a corner, ensuring that no one could sneak up on her. It rang once, twice… Minako wondered what she would do if Rei didn't pick up the phone. For a moment, her heart clenched, but just then, she heard the other girl's voice.

"Hello?"

Minako suddenly found that she couldn't speak. Desperately, she tried to say something, anything, so that Rei wouldn't hang up on her.

"Hello? Damn it, if this is you Yuuchiro…"

"R-Rei" Minako managed to choke out.

Instantly, Rei's voice changed.

"Minako?"

Her tone was worried, concerned, as if their argument had never happened.

"What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm at home. Rei, Y-Yoshi he…"

Minako found that she was unable to articulate what had happened. There was a worried gasp from the other end of the phone before Rei finally spoke.

"I'll be right over sweetheart. You stay there, alright?"

The blonde nodded, before remembering that Rei couldn't see her.

"Yes"

The connection cut, and Minako stayed where she was against the wall, sitting absolutely still, watching the shadows and waiting for the bell to ring.

Over at Usagi's house, Rei pressed the off button to her phone violently. Damn it all! The _one_ time she hadn't gone with her instincts…

Rei's hand moved to her forehead as she remembered Minako's tone. Something serious must have happened to make her sound like that. She looked up to see Usagi staring at her.

"I have to go." She said simply, offering no elaboration before putting on her sneakers and running out of the house.

Thanking the gods that Minako's house wasn't too far from Usagi's, Rei started to run. All the while, in her head she was admonishing herself. If only she had gone after Minako when she saw her after the movie, if she hadn't been so angry with the other girl, letting her temper get the better of her…the thoughts swirled around her head.

By the time she got to Minako's she was panting and sweating, completely out of breath. Pushing back the hair that had fallen in front of her face, she rang the doorbell, and then, in her worry, another time immediately afterwards. To her mind, it was taking entirely too long for the other girl to answer the door.

When it finally swung open, Rei felt a relief greater than she ever had before. Minako was standing there in front of her, and Rei moved forward quickly to wrap the other girl in her arms, even as Minako pulled her into the hallway. The blonde fell into her with a choked half sob, and Rei could feel that the other girl shivering slightly. She noted that the other girl was still mostly dressed, apart from a torn top and a rip in her skirt so hopefully, here Rei shut her eyes and prayed, _hopefully_ the worst had not happened.

Making her way over to the settee, Rei kept Minako close to her as they both sat down, making small noises of comfort while stroking the long blonde hair soothingly.

"It'll be okay sweetie. Shh, he's gone now. It'll be ok"

Even she was unaware of what she was saying, just making sure that her voice was low and soft. Gradually, the girl in her arms calmed down, the shaking stopping. All was silent for a few moments, before it was broken by Minako's voice.

"Rei, I am _so_ sorry."

Rei was taken aback, not expecting the other girl to say anything.

"For what Minako?" she whispered.

"I should have listened to you, I was such an idiot, and you were so right about him…"

The blonde attempted to pull away, but Rei just tightened her hold around her.

"Do you…can you tell me what happened?"

Cerulean blue eyes flickered up to amethyst ones for a second before pulling away.

"We came home, and I kissed him. But then he...I said no, but he didn't stop…"

Minako just still couldn't get the words out.

"He just kept going, he wouldn't stop…"

The shivering started up again, and Rei thought that it might have been a bad time to bring it up. But still…

"Did he manage to…?"

"No, I managed to push him away."

'_Oh thank God.'_ Rei thought.

With her question answered, Rei was content. However, there was one more thing

"Do you want me to stay tonight, Minako?"

Minako nodded, and Rei sighed a little. She hadn't wanted to leave, and was glad Minako didn't want her to either. Gently, she stood up, pulling the other girl along with her until they reached her bedroom. Minako pulled out some things that Rei could sleep in and handed them to her, before getting out her own night things and heading for the bathroom. Once they were both changed, Minako slipped under the sheets of the futon. Rei went to roll the other one out a little way away, but Minako's voice stopped her.

"Would you sleep with me, just for tonight?"

Rei turned around, and, without another word, got under the covers next to the blonde, pushing away some of the hair from her forehead before placing a light kiss there.

"I'll be here as long as you need me."

'_Forever if needs be.'_

_A.N-I just wanted to thank the people who have reviewed so far, and also those people who are just reading. I'm awful when it comes to responding (work and uni are keeping me busy) but I really do appreciate it. _


	10. Fire Can Also Warm and Protect

Summary- Rei and Minako have made up, and Yoshi has shown what kind of guy he really is. What happens next?

Pairings- Rei/Usagi, Rei/Minako.

Disclaimer- We. Went. Through. This. Yesterday. I. Do. NOT. Own. Sailor. Moon. Are we clear:p

**WARNING-** **Shoujo-ai.**

* * *

The following morning, Minako was awoken by someone stirring in the bed next to her. She had always been a light sleeper. For a moment, she tried to go back to sleep, nuzzling into warm pillow she was resting on, only to be surprised by a small whimper, a noise she was sure she had not made. 

Opening her eyes, Minako noticed that her face was tucked into the crook of Rei's neck, as they lay facing each other. Their arms were around each other's torsos, their legs slightly intertwined.

Minako blushed. Yoshi's words from the previous night played over in her head….

'_I bet you're secretly in love with one of them.'_

Minako's mind flashed backwards, taking in the events of the last year. How she had felt when Usagi and Rei got together, happy for Rei, but at the same time envious, jealous. How, every time she saw them together, it was like someone had punched her in the stomach. How, when she saw them kissing yesterday, all she wanted to do as cry. Was it possible, that those reactions were not simply because she wanted someone to call her own, but because she wanted that someone to be_Rei_?

Being this close to Rei felt so normal, as if this was the way things should be. She thought about how she worried about her argument with Rei so much that she couldn't enjoy the movie yesterday, how much she valued Rei's opinion, how jealous she was of Usagi, how much Rei was the only one whom she wanted to call after Yoshi turned out to be such a bastard. So many little things, in and of themselves, but how, when they added up… Maybe, Minako conceded, she did have some feelings for Rei. The thought should have terrified her, but instead, somehow, it just felt like the acceptance of something that she had known to be true for a long time, and in actuality, that was probably what it was.

Still, Minako had to face the facts. She and Rei weren't together, and Rei was in a perfectly happy relationship with Usagi. With that thought, she went to move away from the dark haired girl. Just as she pulled her hand away however, Rei woke up slightly, just enough to pull her back in, not even opening her eyes.

''G'back to sleep M'nako"

It was a half mumbled, slurred order, but it was one that Minako couldn't resist. She _was_ still pretty tired. Looking over at the clock, she saw that it was only five am. It was definitely far too earlier to be up. Still, she pulled away from Rei a little, turned over onto her other side, and before she knew it, was in Morpheus's arms once more.

When Minako woke up again, she noticed that Rei was no longer beside her, and the place where she had been was cold, meaning that she had been gone quite some time. Rubbing her eyes with her fingers, Minako sad up and looked at the clock, only to gasp in surprise upon discovering that it was eleven-o-clock/

'_No wonder Rei wasn't there anymore.' _ She thought, knowing the other girl had gone back to the shrine or to Usagi's house.

Getting out of bed, she stretched slightly, running a hand through her blonde her, loosening a knot she found with her fingers. Grabbing her towel, she decided to quickly shower before having breakfast. Not that it mattered very much, since no one else was around, but if any of the others came around, at least she'd be presentable.

Moving into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth before taking off her pyjamas and stepping into the shower cubicle. The water felt warm and refreshing, washing away the last vestiges of sleep. Her mind started to wander, eventually moving onto the previous night. Minako grimaced. Even though she had managed to get Yoshi to stop, she still felt _violated_ in some way. She felt so stupid when she thought how she had been so fooled by him, that she hadn't listened to Rei…

She remembered those few moments that he had been pressed onto her, and even though she wasn't aware of it, she began to rub her skin hard with the soap, producing red marks, the same thing that she had done the day after she killed Mamoru. Her mind was quickly snapped back to the present, however, by a knock on the door, followed by a voice.

"Minako, are you planning on spending all day in there? I'm going to get a start on breakfast, ok? You've got fifteen minutes, tops!"

"Rei?" Minako called out, surprised.

"No, I'm just one of Santa's elves!" was the sarcastic reply. "Of course it's me! Would you hurry up!? Its eleven fifteen already!"

'_Definitely Rei'_ Minako thought, still surprised.

Getting out of the shower cubicle, she dried herself quickly, before getting dressed in a black tank top and a pair of black jeans, before making her way down to the kitchen.

There, she found Rei standing by the sink, filling up a saucepan with water. Minako was unable to resist the opportunity. She crept up close to the other girl.

"HEY REI!" she yelled, once she was behind her.

The raven haired girl jumped, and the angle at which the water hit the saucepan resulted in water spraying all over her. Minako burst out laughing, that had worked out much better than she thought it would.

"Minako!"

"Yes?" the blonde asked innocently. "I just wanted to say good morning! Is it _my_ fault you're clumsy?"

"Humph!" the amethyst eyed girl huffed, her dramatic flair shining through. "Just wait and see if I make you breakfast ever again!"

"I love you Rei!" the blonde said immediately.

"Yeah, whatever!" the other girl grumbled, filling up the saucepan with more water. "Just grab the toast once it's done, ok?"

Minako did just that, popping the toaster up once to grab her own two slices of toast before pushing it down again, making sure Rei's were slightly more well done. When she carried them to the table, she noticed there was bacon, sausages and tomatoes. There were no hash browns, since neither of them liked those. Minako got the jam out of the fridge, as well as the butter. Just at that moment, Rei carried the eggs in.

As they ate, Rei watched as Minako cut her toast into strips, before dunking it into the egg yolk. It was such a childish thing to do, but so endearing when Minako did it. The blonde looked so…happy.

As a matter of fact, Rei thought, the expression on Minako's face was exactly the same as it had been that morning, when Rei had first awoken, to find Minako cuddled into her arms, her blonde hair sprawled out everywhere, and a small smile curling the corners of her mouth. It had struck her then how at peace she felt, knowing that Minako was there, that everything was ok. However, she also knew that it was not…right that she should feel that way. Still, she had shaken the thoughts off and left Minako to sleep as she disentangled herself slowly so she could get up.

After breakfast, Minako washed the dishes, while Rei dried them.

"I should go see Usagi, tell her why I left so quickly last night." The latter said quietly.

"Are you going to tell her?" Minako asked apprehensively "About Yoshi?"

"Do you not want me to?" Rei asked. When she saw Minako's averted eyes, she put the dish she was holding don, and gripped the other girl's arm. "It wasn't your fault Minako."

Her grip didn't listen until the other girl looked at her and nodded.

"If you don't want to tell the others I can make something up…"

Minako looked at the other woman for a moment. She had her head down, her black hair covering her eyes. They both knew that Rei couldn't lie convincingly to Usagi, and were thinking of the strain it would put on the relationship.

"No Rei, its ok. You can tell them. Sooner or later, I would have had to."

Rei smiled, relieved.

"I'll be back soon, ok?"

"You're coming back?" Minako asked, surprised.

"Of course!" Rei said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, before frowning. "Do you not want me to?"

"You don't have to protect me." The other girl responded, skirting around the question. "Wouldn't you rather stay with Usagi?"

"Stop being stubborn and answer the question Minako." Rei replied. "Do you want me to come back or not?"

Minako sighed and gave in, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Of course I do."

"Well then that's settled, isn't it?" Rei asked, grinning triumphantly.

"I guess so." The other woman replied, smiling in return.

When Rei walked into Usagi's house, she saw that Ami and Makoto were there as well as Usagi. A part of Rei was thankful; now Minako wouldn't have to tell any of them what had happened herself.

"Rei!" Usagi said, as she saw the other girl. "Where did you go in such a hurry last night? What did Minako say?"

"Is everything alright?" Ami asked.

Rei shook her head. Her words were halting and slow as she told them about why she had rushed out of Usagi's house the night before. When she had finished, her last words, uttered half triumphantly, half regretfully were…

"I_told_ you guys Yoshi was a bastard!"

"I can't believe it! If I ever get my hands on that guy…" Makoto started.

"Not if, _when_." The raven haired girl said grimly.

Usagi put a hand on Rei's shoulder.

"You can't hunt him down Rei." She said quietly. "That'll make you no better than he is."

Rei closed her eyes. That was true, but she was just so angry. How dare that guy try and force Minako into doing that?

"We're mad too," Ami added. "But I'm sure Minako wouldn't want us to go after him."

Rei conceded the point reluctantly, but they weren't the ones who held Minako the previous night while she had nightmares though, were they? Still, Minako wouldn't want her to…

"Fine, ok." Rei conceded, throwing her hands up in the air in disgust. "Whatever"

The others exchanged thankful glances, and Usagi hugged Rei tightly. Rei accepted the small comfort, leaning into the touch for a minute. Usagi ran her hand through her hair for a moment, before Rei pulled away, looking at her watch and standing up, wanting to go back to Minako's.

* * *

Back at her house, Minako's phone went off again. Minako ran to pick it up, thinking it was probably Rei.

"You know Rei, I'm a big girl, you don't need to check up on me…"

"Minako?"

"Dad?"

The blonde was taken aback. Her parents rarely phoned. It wasn't that they didn't care about her, it was just that, with all the business functions and meetings they had, combined with the time difference between America and Japan, time seemed to get away from them.

"Yes it me. Where were you last night? We phoned, but no one picked up!"

So, her parents had been the ones who rung. Minako offered up a small prayer of thanks to God for their timing.

"Oh, you know, just out with the girls." She lied smoothly. There was no point in worrying her parents after all.

"Have you been sleeping? You sound exhausted." Her father asked, worried.

"I…"

"Listen Minako, your mother and I have been thinking. We…"

"Did you get her on the phone? Give it to me!" Minako heard her mother yelling in the background.

There was a small thumping noise, followed by a crash, and a tinny, muted

"Jeez, woman, what's with the violence? You know I'm not into the kinky stuff!"

Minako wrinkled her nose.

'_Eww, too much information!"_

Even as she tried very hard to repress the last thing she had heard, her mother started speaking over the line..

"Minako! Finally! We were so worried when we couldn't reach you last night! E haven't seen you in ages honey, but that's all going to change soon right?"

"Wha…?" Was all Minako managed to get out before her mother started talking again.

"I mean, what luck that Rokuni-san is coming over. We can book you a ticket on the same plane!"

"Ticket?" Minako got out faintly.

"Yes, ticket. Your father and I want you to come stay with us in America, Minako."

* * *

A.N-This story has been going for four years (wow). It's not my best work, and I think people have lost interest in it (don't blame them), but I've decided to finish it anyhow. :) 


	11. The Light Protected

Summary- Will Minako go to America?

Pairings- Rei/Usagi, Rei/Minako.

Disclaimer- Don't own, am poor.

**WARNING-** **Shoujo-ai.**

* * *

Minako mulled the offer from her parents over in her mind for the next two weeks. She had told them that she needed to think it over, and they had understood In the meantime, all the inner senshi were doing a lot of things together, trying to cheer Minako up. It seemed to be working, they had all noted with some relief, as Minako's cheery smile was surfacing more and more often. 

The latest thing had been a trip to the mall. After starting at one o clock, it seemed as if they had trawled the whole place. Their feet were exhausted, and in the hot sun, some of them were sure they might suffer from heatstroke. Finally, they decided to call it quits.

"Anyone want to eat?"

The answer was of course, a universal yes, who wouldn't be hungry after a whole day's worth of shopping? So, even though it was quite late, they headed to the Crown. The place was almost empty…almost, but not quite. Usagi stared in the direction of the arcade games, unable to move her gaze away. Soon enough, the others also looked over and saw a familiar raven haired boy standing there.

When Minako saw him, she tensed up, her face paling slightly.

"I…I can't…" Minako said, shaking her head. "I…have to go."

With that, the blonde walked out of the Crown as fast as she could. Rei's first impulse was to chase after the other girl, but then she looked over at the games machines, where Yoshi was standing, engrossed in some game or the other.

Rei had been dying to confront him for the past to weeks, but she knew that if she saw him, she would do something she would regret. Now, however, he was right in front of her, and the raven haired girl could not resist.

When he looked around after being tapped on the shoulder, Yoshi did not show any signs of backing away. Indeed, he smirked, looking on top of the world.

"Hello there, ladies. Where's Minako?"

"As far away from you as possible, you creep." Usagi said. Her voice was hard, full of disgust.

"Oh, I'm wounded." Yoshi murmured with a grin on his face, before moving towards Ami. "Well then, how about you and I have some fun?"

His hand was immediately caught a hold of by Makoto, her face dark.

"Don't_ever_ touch her." She growled.

"Oh, marking your territory, how very butch of you."

Makoto lunged, but Ami's hand on her arm pulled her back.

"Say hello to Minako from me when you see her, won't you?"

With that, the raven haired boy went away, only to be stopped as Rei stepped into his path.

"If you ever go near her again, it'll be the last thing you ever do." She hissed, giving him a look that would incinerate him on the spot, if it could.

For a moment, Yoshi looked taken aback, but then he laughed, regaining his cocky attitude.

"Why, feeling a little jealous that I had what you never did?"

He glanced over his shoulder at Usagi

"I'd keep this one on a close leash, looks like she could stray at any time. Although" he sighed "It wouldn't be worth it for her if she did, Minako wasn't a very good lay anyhow…"

Rei saw red. Before she knew what she was doing, her hand had shot forward, and as if from far away, she heard a satisfying crunch as her fist connected with Yoshi's nose, along with a shriek from Usagi and Ami.

"You lying bastard" she spat out.

The boy was sitting on the floor, holding his nose, before backing away like the coward he was.

"You just wait! I'll report you for assault!"

Rei made a face and looked around the deserted place.

"It's your word against ours."

Seeing Motoki at the counter, she shouted over to him.

"You didn't see anything, did you Motoki?"

"Not a single thing Rei." he replied.

Whimpering some more threats, the boy turned and ran out.

"What was that, Rei?"

Rei turned to see Ami asking the question.

"What?" She asked. Her tone was not at all repentant. "You want me to let him get away with saying that stuff about Minako?"

"Yes, but Rei, physical violence is rarely the answer."

"Well, this is an exception, isn't it?" the raven haired girl half sneered. For a moment, she wanted to ask Ami if she would stand by and let him say that kind of stuff about Makoto, but…the situation wasn't really the same, was it?

'_I'm sick of this! He uses her, he dumps her and yet somehow I'm the one with the questions left running around my head. After all, the only reason I hit him was because of how angry I was on Minako's behalf. Anybody else would have been just as angry.' _ Rei thought to herself.

The raven haired girl's eyes darkened dangerously as she remembered the cruel smirk on Yoshi's face and it lightened again as she remembered the satisfying crunching noise her hand had made as it connected with his nose. Involuntarily, she flexed her right hand, feeling the pain, just to remind herself that it had, indeed actually happened.

"I agree with Rei." Makoto said. "If she hadn't done it, I would have. She just got in there first."

Rei looked at Makoto, and the brunette gave her a small smile of understanding. She gave a tiny grin back, grateful for the support. Although, the whole time she did, she was aware that, although Usagi had not said anything about the whole incident, her eyes were affixed on Rei, questions beginning to form in their depths.

* * *

When she got home, Minako immediately phoned her parents. It wasn't that she hadn't appreciated the others efforts over the past few weeks, but…it had been hard. Not only had the fear of bumping into Yoshi been there, but also, as the days passed, she realised that her feeling for Rei were definitely more than platonic.

Once Minako had opened her eyes to the possibility of it, it seemed as if the blinders had come off. Suddenly, it was obvious to her that she was falling, or had fallen, for her best friend somewhere along the line…and seeing her with Usagi was very painful.

And so, when her father picked up the phone, Minako's first words were

"Hello, Dad? I've thought it over, and coming to America sounds like a great idea."

Even as she spoke the words, Minako wondered if she was doing the right thing.

* * *

A/N-I know its short. But hey, there's another chapter up as well right? Or there will be in two minutes. 


	12. The Light Burns Brighter Now

Summary- Minako tells the others that she is going to leave. Fear of change can produce unexpected results...

Pairings- Rei/Usagi, Rei/Minako.

Disclaimer- We. Went. Through. This. Yesterday. I. Do. NOT. Own. Sailor. Moon. Are we clear:p

**WARNING-** **Shoujo-ai. As usual.  
**

* * *

A few days later, Rei was hurrying to Minako's house again. This time, it was because Minako had invited them all over. Rei was, for once, running late, and since she hated that, she was almost outright jogging to where she needed to be. 

When she got there, she found that she was the last of them to arrive. So, she sat on the sofa next to Usagi, kissing the other girl on the lips quickly, as Minako stood up somewhat abruptly, heading out of the room.

"I'll be back in a second!"

"So, what's this all about?" asked Makoto, once the blonde had left.

"Don't know." Rei said. "Minako wouldn't tell me, but apparently she has '_something important'_ she wants to say."

"She sounded excited, didn't she?" Usagi asked.

"Yes." Ami said.

Rei smiled. If it made Minako excited and happy, then whatever was going on had to be good.

"I wonder what it is."

"Well, it looks as if we'll find out soon enough." Ami said, nodding towards the door. "Here she comes."

As she came in, Rei noted that, once again, the bounce in her best friend's step was slightly feigned. Unease began to gnaw at the pit of her stomach, but she hoped she was mistaken. Maybe whatever was going on _was_ actually going to be good.

Still, the feeling only grew when Minako refused to make direct eye contact with her. The others all crowded around the blonde immediately, however.

"So, what's the big news Minako?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

Minako laughed, but to Rei, it sounded fake, hollow somehow. She braced her hands on the coffee table.

"Hold up a second guys and I'll tell you."

She took a piece of paper out from a drawer and placed it on the table.

"My parents got me a ticket so that I can go visit them in America! Isn't that great?"

Rei's world seemed to be very far away at that moment. Minako was going to…leave? Matters only got worse when Ami's sharp eyes had spotted something that the other's had not.

"Minako, this is just one flight, Tokyo to Los Angles. When are you coming back?"

The twinkle in the blonde's eyes dimmed slightly.

"I'm not sure yet. There have been no enemies since Galaxia was defeated. I just think that this is a good time for me to get away for a while, take a little break everything, you know?"

"But what if something happens?" Makoto asked.

"When trouble has come, it's come regardless of where we all were. We've never changed our present to suit the future have we? Besides, of course I'll be back at some point."

"But you're leaving in a few days! How are we meant to plan a going away party in such a short amount of time?"

"Sorry, but I…"

Minako trailed off, unsure of what she could say.

"We're going to miss you Minako-chan!" Usagi flung herself at Minako, hugging her tightly around the neck. Minako struggled slightly.

"Usagi…can't….breathe."

Makoto pulled the odangoed blonde off the other girl.

"Calm down Usagi, we'll miss her more if she's dead!"

Rei remained silent, her eyes never wavering from Minako. Her mind was simply blank. How could the other girl leave like this? Leave them? Leave _her_?

The conversation moved on to other things, although Rei stayed silent, and soon, the predictable happened. Usagi looked up at her watch and jumped up.

"I'm late!"

"What for Usagi?"

"Mama is cooking my favourite meal tonight, and I promised to help."

Without further ado, Usagi headed for the door.

"Well, I better be going too, Minako." Ami said, looking at Makoto. The other girl had said she would walk her home, but after Minako's news, she wouldn't blame the other girl for wanting to stay a bit longer. However that was not what happened as Makoto had immediately gotten up as well.

"Yeah, me too." She said.

"Bye, you two!" Minako said, not waving because she had a glass of orange juice in her hand. Instead she gave Makoto and Ami a little wink. Rei ignored them, as if she had not even heard them say they were leaving, instead glaring at Minako.

"You better put that paper away." Ami said, as they got their coats. "It has your reference number on it, after all."

Minako grinned, making the Sailor V sign with her fingers.

"Who me? Never!"

Ami sighed.

"You _do_ realise that you're about to spill your orange juice on it, right?"

Minako blushed, quickly setting her glass down.

"Eh-he-he." She chuckled, embarrassed, rubbing the back of her head with her hand. Ami and Makoto grinned as they turned to leave.

"What would we all do without you Ami-chan?" Makoto asked, once they got outside.

Ami blushed.

"I'm sure one of you would have seen it Mako."

"Not as quickly as you did though."

There was a moment of silence.

"Rei's pretty upset, huh Ami?"

Ami nodded.

"It must be hard for her."

"Yeah, sure, but is it that much harder on her than on us?" Makoto asked looking puzzled. "I know they're best friends and all, but Usagi's not the one who's leaving.

Ami remained silent.

'_Maybe it was harder than it would be if Usagi was the one who was leaving.'_ She thought.

Her reverie was interrupted by Makoto's voice.

"Come on Ames, I'm walking you home, remember?"

She smiled at the taller girl, feeling the ever present butterflies in her stomach.

"Yes Mako."

The walk was pleasant. The weather was nice, but that wasn't really why, they both enjoyed it so. It as more the physical closeness they were sharing, how, every so often, the back of their hands would brush together. More than anything, Ami wished she had the courage to take the other girl's hand, to tell her how she was feeling.

Makoto, on the other hand, was gathering up all her courage. Hearing Minako's announcement that she was leaving, with no definite plans to return, made her think about what she would do if Ami had done that exact thing. She would be absolutely crushed, and what would hurt the most was that she would not have had the chance to ask the other girl out.

As they reached Ami's house, Makoto stopped. She turned to face Ami, staring deeply into her eyes. Ami was confused, stepping backwards slightly so that she could take in the taller girl's face fully.

"Makoto?"

Makoto took in a deep breath.

"Ami, I totally understand if you say no to what I'm going to ask you, but I was just w-wondering…"

_ 'Great!'_ Mako thought. _'I'm stuttering like an idiot'_

"Would you maybe…like to go out with me sometime?"

She took a huge gulp of air, before carrying on, making the point absolutely clear. She doubted she'd have the guts to explain if Ami misunderstood.

"Like, you know, on a date?"

Ami's brain, the one which helped her through everything, suddenly shut down. All she could do was stand there and gape at the taller girl. Suddenly, she laughed breathlessly.

"Yes!"

"Yes? As in, yes?" Makoto echoed.

"Yes. Yes!" Ami said, still laughing.

Makoto too began to laugh, and hugged Ami tightly, twirling her around.'

"Yes, Yes. She said yes!"

A passer-by gave them a strange look, but the two girls couldn't have cared less.

* * *

After the other girls had left Rei stood up forcefully, turning to face the other girl, her breathing heavy. She stared at the blonde forcefully, her gaze penetrating. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing Minako?"

"Do you want some tea? I have so…" Minako asked, as she turned away, trying to ignore the other girl's outburst.

"Answer me damn it!" Rei stormed, amethyst eyes going darker. "Why are you going to America?"

Minako continued on as is she hadn't heard her. Her back turned to Rei, she kept rambling

"-me green tea in the cupboard. Wait, I'll just go and look. Why don't you si-"

Rei couldn't take it any longer. She walked over to the other girl, taking her shoulders into a light, but firm grip and turning her around.

"Minako stop! Look, I know things haven't been great lately, but you can't just let a guy like Yoshi make you run away. 'Sides, you don't have to worry about him spreading rumours or anything like that anymore. I took care of it!"

Minako's gaze met Rei's, reading her silently, before flickering to her right hand, noticing the bruised knuckles.

"You hit him?"

"He deserved it, the creep!" Rei said indignantly.

Minako took Rei's hand over her own, her fingers gently whispering over the red parts, as they both sat down

"Yeah, but I should have been stronger, I shouldn't have encouraged…"

"If you continue that sentence I'm going to hit you next!" Rei said, her voice shaking. Her next words were softer.

"I've already said this. You did nothing wrong Minako."

"But…"

Rei disentangled her hand from Minako's, instead taking her hands in her own.

"You got him to stop. You _are_ strong Minako."

Minako's blue eyes looked into hers.

"Really?"

"Yes." Rei said, sincerely meaning it.

She looked over at the other girl. She seemed so small, so very vulnerable. Rei embraced her, moving closer. Minako shifted slightly so that she was half lying against the armrest, and for a few moments they stayed like that, content to just be together.

After a few minutes, Rei propped herself up. This reminded her so much of the last time she was here, and yet, it was so different at the same time. Minako was trapped right underneath her on the sofa and though she still looked vulnerable, some light had returned to the blue eyes looking up at her own amethyst ones. She found herself leaning forward slightly, her chin resting on Minako's shoulder as she hugged her even closer, burying her head in blonde locks of hair, reassuring herself that Minako was still there. Involuntarily, she breathed in, taking in the scent of apples and peaches, an intoxicating mixture of Minako's shampoo and perfume.

"Don't go Minako."

"Rei…"

She could feel the other girl's heart beating faster, her grip around Rei tightening slightly. Rei pushed up, only to be met by deep cerulean blue eyes again. Their faces were only inches apart.

"Please don't go…" she whispered again, as her hand reached up and cupped Minako's face.

Her gaze flickered down to the blonde's lips, and despite herself, Rei leaned forward. Minako couldn't resist. She pushed up slightly, and finally, their lips finally met. At first, the kiss was tentative and soft, as they familiarised themselves with the feel and taste of the others lips. Slowly, the kiss grew firmer and Rei's tongue flicked against Minako's lips, demanding entrance. Minako granted it willingly, the kiss deepening as their hands began to wander.

Suddenly, Rei pulled back. Minako looked up, her lust filled haze clearing in time to see a myriad of emotions crossing over the other girl's face, before she whispered one small word.

"Minako…"

Horror crossed both their faces at what they had just done, and without another word, Rei stood up and raced out of the house.

Minako sat up. Her hand flew to her slightly swollen lips, and she found herself staring at the blank door, contemplating the huge mistake she had just made.

_But it felt so right'_

It was a very good thing that she was leaving, Minako decided. In fact, it was a very good thing indeed.

* * *

A.N-You got some AmiMakoto and some ReiMinako. :) 


	13. Elements of Turmoil

* * *

Meanwhile, Rei was running as fast as she could, away from what she had just done. Finally reaching the park, she flopped down onto a bench. Her mind was racing, her normally erect posture hunched. She couldn't believe what had just happened, what she had just done. She had…

Rei paused in her thoughts as she remembered the warm, inviting blue eyes she had fallen into. Remembered drawing Minako closer and closer until finally their lips had met and it was…perfect.

The electricity she felt as their lips met, the way she had tried to push her body closer to the other girl's, the feeling that that was where she was meant to be…Rei was scared of how right it had felt.

So she ran and here she was now, her head in her hands in the middle of Juuban Park, not having a clue what to do next. How could this possibly have happened? She had a girlfriend who she _loved._ And now, she had betrayed her. Rei felt like the lowest creature on the planet.

Yet, at the same time, despite her guilt, a part of her kept replaying that one kiss she had shared with Minako in her head, over and over, recalling all the sensations she had felt within it, the love she had felt directed at her, the love she herself had let out in response.

She kept thinking of the way Minako's lips had trembled slightly, just before she covered them with her own. The way her hands had gripped Rei's back tightly, possessively, drawing her close. How her own had radiated to Minako's denim clad hips, pulling at her until the blonde was all but straddling her. The way she refused to release Minako's mouth until the need for oxygen became too great. The look on Minako's face as Rei recoiled from her, before running out of the apartment.

All of this begged two questions. Firstly, what in heaven's name was she going to do? And secondly, what on Earth was she going to tell Usagi?

Rei got up from the park bench. She had totell Usagi what had happened. Their relationship had always been based on honesty. Even when they were only friends, the reason that they had clashed so often was because Rei had always told her the truth, never trying to hide or keep things from her. It was with that thought in mind that she determinedly set off towards Usagi's house.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Rei, what are you doing here?"

Usagi began to drag Rei up the stairs towards her room. Rei followed helplessly, simply taking in her princess's exuberance and natural warmth. Guilt was eating her up inside at the thought of what she had to tell her.

When they reached her room, Usagi began brushing her hair.

"It's a good thing you're here Rei, now we can go to the arcade together. Maybe Haruka-san is there, when I last saw Michiru-san she told me Haruka-san had been going there a lot. I bet she's practicing that F1 game, I still can't believe that Makoto beat her can you?"

"Usagi…"

"I mean I know it's been three weeks but still, Rei, it's pretty amazing. Ooh, will you buy me an ice cream? I would get myself one, but my allowance is finished, I don't know where it all goes!"

"Usagi I…"

"Hmm, what flavour should I have, maybe chocolate or perhaps vanilla? I like strawberry too though. Hmm or how about the blueberry flavoured one? And of course, you'll get the cherry flavour Rei."

"USAGI!"

Startled, the odangoed blonde turned around to face her girlfriend. Rei's tone had been very serious, the like of which she had never heard throughout the whole of their relationship.

"Please sit down, Usagi, there's something I really need to tell you."

A feeling of dread filled the odangoed blonde and with sudden clarity she knew exactly what it was that Rei was going to say. She hoped against hope that she was wrong.

The other girl took in a deep breath. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest, for her next words would change everything.

"Usagi, I…I kissed Minako."

The words echoed in Usagi's head.

'_She kissed Minako...'_

Usagi sat down on the bed heavily and just looked up at the other girl. Rei's head was down, her hair covering her eyes, which were looking at a spot on the floor.

"You kissed her? As in, on the lips?"

Straight away, Usagi realised the idiocy of her question. Of course it had been a kiss on the lips. Rei wouldn't tell her if it had been a kiss on the cheek or forehead, if it had just been a friendly kiss.

Shame filled amethyst eyes met cerulean ones.

"Yes."

Then, Usagi asked the question that would hurt. The question she wanted the answer to the most and least at the same time.

"Did it…Was it…Did it mean something?"

Rei didn't answer, but her eyes gave Usagi all the answers she needed.

The most peculiar thing was how she was feeling. Hurt, yes, devastated, no. Let down, yes, heartbroken, no. Angry, yes, mad to the point of fury, no.

As she looked at the remorseful girl currently standing in front of her, she could not understand why. She _should_ be furious that Rei had cheated on her, that her worries, her anxieties over what might develop between the two women had been so accurate.

"Rei, Rei it's ok. Just…just sit down."

The senshi of fire abruptly dropped heavily onto the futon next to Usagi, almost as if her feet could not hold her up any longer.

"I'm so, so sorry Usa…" she said softly.

A hand caressed her back, running up and down her spine with soft, smooth strokes. The remorse Rei felt doubled ten fold. She didn't deserve this treatment right now. She deserved to be screamed at, punished in some way, not soothed and hugged.

There was silence for a few moments, as both girls collected themselves. Surprisingly, it was Usagi that spoke first. Her voice came out choked, thick with tears.

"You can't help how you feel Rei; you can't help who you love."

Rei looked up; ready to refute the accusation, to tell Usagi that she loved her, that she wanted _her_.

"No, I love you Usagi, please…"

The tone in the speech was unmistakable, a plea for the blonde to believe what she said. For one split second, Usagi considered letting it go, chalking up what had happened as a colossal mistake on Rei's part. Yet, in her heart of hearts the blue eyed girl knew that would not be fair to either of them.

Knowing that the raven haired girl secretly, maybe subconsciously, loved another more, how could they remain together? In the future, would she be able to trust Rei when she was with Minako? Or would she be constantly watching them, trying to read the implications of their every move and word, no matter how innocuous? How long could she ignore the truth? Usagi shut her eyes tightly as she asked herself the final, most important question.

_How long could they all live a lie?_

It was with that question in mind that she finally cut off what Rei said.

"I know you love me Rei. I know you would die for me, that you _have_ died for me. I can even believe that you would go further to protect me than any of the others, though I know that they too have died saving me."

Here, Usagi stopped, bringing up a hand to wipe her eyes. Before continuing, she reached out and allowed her fingers to trail over Rei's face, lingering on the well defined cheekbones.

"But you love her more…"

Rei leaned forward, opening her mouth to protest, but a single look at Usagi's face cut her off. She merely leaned back again, allowing her guilt to grow with every word the blonde spoke.

"You are my most loyal protector and my best friend." the blonde choked out. "The one who only wants the best for me and would never let anyone hurt me, but that is where the problem lies."

The blonde lowered her hand slightly from where it still lingered on Rei's face so that she cupped her chin and looked directly at her.

"I know you love me Rei, but can you tell me that you're truly, wholly and completely _in_ love with me?"

Rei's eyes looked downward for just a split second, and Usagi had her answer.

She had denied it, ignored it and wished for it to disappear, but now she accepted it. No matter what happened between Rei and Minako, one thing was for sure. Rei and Usagi's relationship was over.

* * *

For the next week, Rei avoided both Minako and Usagi. She needed some time to get her head clear. Plus, she felt guilty. Even though Usagi had tried to hide it, Rei had hurt her. She was meant to _prote_ct the other girl, but instead, she had ended up causing her pain, and still, a part of her could not help but think about Minako and what she might think once she heard. And so, feeling like the lowest of the low, Rei stayed shrouded in her room, only coming out to do her chores and meditate.

She knew that time was running out, that Minako would soon be leaving but…she had just broken up with Usagi…for maybe the first time in her life, Rei didn't know what to do, hence, she did nothing at all.

* * *

"So, you're all packed and ready to go then?"

Minako turned sharply as she heard the deep, husky voice behind her, just in time to see the tall senshi of wind standing behind her, the wind gently ruffling her hair. She had just gone walking to get some fresh air, revisit all of her favourite spots in Japan one last time before she left the next day. She had not heard from Rei since they had kissed four days ago, and assumed that the other girl had decided that even their friendship was unsalvageable.

"Yes"

"_Tenoh Haruka, who fell in love with motor sports, can only live in this manner, no matter what she does._ Back then of course, I couldn't possibly tell you that I was the senshi of wind, could I?"

Haruka chuckled slightly, aware of the irony of the situation, before growing serious once more. She looked at Minako earnestly, an expression on her face that the other blonde had never seen there before.

"Minako, I can feel the wind, hear the wind, a part of me _is_ the wind. That will never change. The other thing that will never change is the fact that I love Michiru. Tomorrow I could get injured on the race track and have to stop racing altogether. Yet, still I know that the two constants of my life will still be there. Why do you run from your constants?"

Minako's blue eyes were stubborn as they gazed into the slightly darker teal ones in front of her. As the other girl remained silent, Haruka chose to continue with what she was saying.

"You are in love with Rei. You are not going to see your parents, not really. In all actuality, you are running from Rei, from love. Do you think running away will help you to fall out of love with her? You may stop thinking about her all the time eventually but really you will always wonder what she is doing, thinking, feeling…

"Haruka-san, your love is reciprocated, no? Michiru-san loves you. Rei does not love me, at least, not in _that_ way. If I remain here…I'll just cause more trouble for her. She is in love with Usagi. I will not be the one who messes up what she has wanted for so long. I may not forget her, perhaps, I don't _want_ to, but at least she will not have to worry about me and what I feel for her when I am far away."

In that last sentence, Haruka sensed that Minako had made up her mind.

"I think you're wrong Minako. Rei will worry about you more when you're not around."

With that, Haruka got up from where she had been sitting on her bike.

"Sorry, but I have to go now and pick up some groceries for dinner tonight. Cheer up; everything will turn out how it's supposed to."

With that, Haruka revved up the engine of her bike and was soon gone, leaving Minako staring after her, thinking over everything the older blonde had said._'_


	14. Fire and Light

Usagi walked up the steps to the shrine, unsure of what she was even doing there. The only thing she knew was that, despite everything and how hurt she was, she couldn't stand by while Rei made a huge mistake. Once there, she saw Rei outside, sweeping away leaves. The other woman had seen her, but barely acknowledged her. Usagi leant against the railing, casually.

"She won't even be in the country tomorrow."

"Uh-huh" Rei grunted.

"So what are you doing sweeping?"

"I have responsibilities!"

"She's leaving tomorrow!"

"I know!" Rei said, her voice choked up and hoarse, as if she had been crying.

"You know Rei," Usagi said after a slight pause, pushing herself up. "You're really selfish."

"What?" Rei asked, turning her head to look at the blonde.

"You heard me." The other girl said. "You kissed Minako while we were still dating, and now you're all depressed, and I have to comfort you! That's not how this goes! I'm the one who's meant to be upset! So why is this all back to front?"

"I-I didn't mean to…" Rei stuttered.

"Didn't mean to what?" Usagi asked. "Kiss her? What, your lips just got stuck on hers somehow? You just fell on them?"

"I…"

"Or was it a spur of the moment thing? It was, wasn't it! It didn't mean anything to you! You broke up our relationship over nothing didn't you?"

"No I…"

By this point, Usagi was right beside Rei.

"You're not even going to the airport to drop her off; Ami and Makoto are! So, you don't really care she's leaving at all, do you?"

"I do!" Rei yelled. "I do care! I love her!"

When she realised what she had said, Rei looked at Usagi fearfully, surprised when she saw a lopsided smile on her face.

"Then go get her." The blonde said.

Rei looked at her for a moment, before pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you, Usagi." She whispered in her ear, before running off.

Usagi watched as she disappeared from sight, the smile disappearing before a tear ran down her cheek. Someone walked up beside her.

"That was a very good act you put on back there, princess."

Usagi looked to her right and gave a soft smile.

"Thank you, Setsuna-san."

* * *

"They were together back then as well, weren't they, during the Silver Millennium?"

Setsuna looked up from her green tea, sighing slightly as she looked at the princess. The blonde was sitting opposite to her in the little café she had taken her to, stirring her hot chocolate intently and deliberately not looking up.

"Yes." She replied simply. "They were."

She left out the part about how long it had taken for them to get together, and how, up until they did, it had generally been suspected that Mars had feelings for Serenity.

"Was this destined to happen, Setsuna-san? Could Rei and I have never ended up happily together?"

Setsuna hesitated before replying.

"There are many paths in the future. In some, one ends up with one person, in others with another. It is the choices one makes that will determine who that person is, or if they end up with anyone at all."

"But isn't there someone whom you're _meant_ to end up with? Like your soul mate?"

"There are certain _people_." Setsuna said, emphasising the plural. "…that you will feel more of a connection with than other people, romantically. For example, Mamoru was someone you felt very closely connected to, your 'soul mate', but you were able to move on, to someone else who also had another part of your soul."

She slipped a hand over the counter, placing her hand on top of Usagi's.

"Don't worry. Someday, you will find the one you can be with."

Usagi smiled at her, and nodded her thanks as Setsuna withdrew her hand.

* * *

As Rei parked her car she steeled herself internally for what was to follow, for any possibility. She knocked on the door softly, so much so that no one could possibly hear it. Reprimanding herself for being a coward, she reached up and rang the doorbell, able to hear the chime even from outside.

Waiting five minutes, as nothing happened, Rei became terribly worried that Minako was, in fact, not in or even worse had decided to leave early and not tell them, as _ridiculous_ as that sounded. Finally however, the landing light switched on, and the door opened. As soon as she saw Minako's face, Rei began to talk at full speed, afraid that after the silence of the last week, the blonde would never want to talk to her again, and in her opinion, quite rightly so.

Instead, the blonde turned and walked back to the sitting room, leaving Rei to close the door and follow. The other girl sighed, it was, after all, still better than getting the door slammed in her face. She too moved to the living room, only to find Minako sitting on the couch, looking down at her hands.

"I...I'm sorry I haven't come before" she said in a hesitant tone of voice.

Minako kept looking down at her hands, not saying a word.

"I just didn't know what to say, you know? I needed some time to think."

This time Minako smirked. When she looked at Rei, the raven haired girl was surprised to see how blank the blue eyes were, how much self loathing they held.

"Just say that you want to see me as little as possible outside of the senshi stuff and leave Rei. I…I'd like to be friends, but I know that's probably not possible anymore…"

Rei paused, flabbergasted. She would never…Minako really thought that this would end their friendship? That Rei would let something that she too was responsible for ruin everything they had ever had? She sat down on the couch and took the hands in her own, pausing to note how perfect they felt there.

"No Minako, you don't understand. That's not why I'm here."

Minako's eyes shot up to meet her own and Rei smiled, trying to reassure the other girl before continuing.

"I…I broke up with Usagi a week ago. I stayed away because it felt wrong to be here so soon afterwards, but…Usagi has the biggest heart out of us all. She made me realise that I…I can't help who I'm in love with. Maybe I should put this off and chase you through the airport in a terrible panic, reaching you just before you leave. Or even arrive there as your plane takes off, falling into deep and utter despair, only alleviated when you return so I can woo you. After all, I know you love your soap opera endings…"

A tiny smile graced Minako's pink lips but she still held herself back, unable to believe what she was hearing. Rei, on the other hand, had never looked quite so confident as she did now, her posture erect and her violet eyes holding a calm and collected gaze, even as she smiled slightly.

"I love Usagi as my best friend, as my princess, as I would one very dear to me. When you and I kissed… it made me realise, or at least stop denying, that I'm in love with you Minako. I think I have been for a very long time."

Minako's eyes filled at the declaration and she raised a hand to her eyes to wipe away the tears that threatened to spill. Rei smiled at her before continuing.

"I know that tickets to England aren't cheap and that you miss your parents. So you should definitely still go Minako. I'll still be waiting for you when you come back, whenever that is. That is, if this is what you want as well…"

Minako stood absolutely still for a moment, before she began to nod her head vigorously.

"Yes, Rei I would, that is, I wa-, it would be…" she stopped for a moment, looking sheepish.

"I would really like that." She finally finished the last sentence before adding "Especially since I phoned my father last night."

This time their positions were reversed. Rei's eyes widened with surprise and looked worried, while Minako had become the self assured one.

"I told him that I would go and see him and Mom but that I wanted to come back here to finish my studies. After everything that's happened…"

Here both girls blushed slightly.

"And some very wise words of advice were given to me about running away by Haruka; I figured out that whatever happened between us, going to England wasn't the right way to solve anything. Besides, we'd all get terribly bored, where would we all be without the drama that the five of us being together brings?"

Rei smirked before she reached out and took Minako's soft hand in her own, running her thumb gently over the knuckles.

"So you're coming back."

"In August."

"A month from now."

"It's quite a ways away."

"And you're leaving tomorrow."

"Yes."

"And you love me too…"

This time, her voice was softer, questioning almost.

"Of course." was Minako's reply, a soft smile playing upon her lips.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Maybe we should wait until August to be sure of our feelings…."

Rei, who had been leaning in towards Minako, back peddled rapidly at this statement, taken aback.

"What!?"

"Kidding," Minako grinned. "I think we've waited long enough, don't you?"

Rei let out a sigh of relief and the blonde leant forward and captured the raven haired girl's lips with her own. It was warm, soft and gentle and like the last one they had shared, deepened gradually as it continued. Rei's hands gently caressed Minako's face and Minako's came up to rest on Rei's shoulders as she was pushed backwards on the couch, with Rei half on top of her.

When they separated however, it was utterly different. This time, when Rei whispered "Minako", they simply smiled at one another, before leaning forward once more.

**THE END**

* * *

**A.N-I did say that eventually, it would be complete. I originally had Rei chase her to the airport, but it was so cliche...fitted this fic perfectly, but I decided to try this instead. And on that note...IT'S DONE!!!**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"Yes! YES!" Haruka whooped. She had just regained her title as number one at the racing game, leaving Makoto in the dust. Makoto sighed, cheering up when Ami patted her shoulder, Michiru smiled indulgently, as the rest of them cheered. All was right with the world.

Minako grinned, looking over at Rei, who had an arm around her, while keeping an eye on the latest manga she had lent Usagi, to make sure the odangoed blonde didn't get it dog-eared.

Ever since she returned, Minako, Usagi and Rei were all actively trying to just act normally around one another. It was working, the awkwardness between the three slowly dissipating. Minako kept watching as Usagi shoved Rei hand away as she tried to take back the manga, while Setsuna, who was sitting on Usagi's other side, next to Michiru, prevented the odangoed blonde from pulling it too much and tearing it, while at the same time, Minako was preventing Rei from taking by keeping a firm grip so that _she_ could not pull too much lest she rip it.

Rei sat back, pouting. Her hand intertwined with Minako's under the table as she quickly glanced at the blonde, noting the content expression and wide grin, before she moved back to her previous position, and tried to grab the manga back once more, beginning to yell when, in her attempt to move it out of Rei's grasp, Usagi spilled her ice cream on it.

Setsuna got up to get the blonde another ice cream and even while Rei yelled, waving her arms about animatedly and Usagi tried to escape her wrath, Minako just continued to watch and smile.


End file.
